Perverse and the Perverted: Molestation
by Hell Jashin
Summary: Sasuke was always a heavy sleeper; Itachi knew that. The title explains it all.. ItaSasu, Warnings: yaoi,incest.
1. Pervert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warnings: yaoi, incest**

**Pairings: ItaSasu**

**Title: Perverse and the Perverted: Molestion**

**Summary: ** **Sasuke was always a heavy sleeper; Itachi knew that. Why wouldn't he? His baby brother would always come, crawling into his bed almost every night. At the age of 6, 8, 10,12, and even now at the age 13. Oh.. how Itachi loved every single moment.**

**Author's Note: Ah.. my favorite pairing! R&R please!**

**Pervert**

It seemed like only yesterday when Sasuke got a good look at Itachi's cock. He had remembered every single detail of the erected manhood of his Aniki when he had accidentally peaked through Itachi's slightly ajar door that Friday night. Itach's cock was perfect. It stood proudly as his hand reached out to spread the precum around the head as he hissed. It must have been at least eight inches with a beautiful dome-shaped head. Sasuke sighed in contempt. On second thought, it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

_Itachi looked so horny._

_Sitting there, with a crimson dildo in one hand shoving it up his ass. Sasuke saw how those muscles gave in, as it slowly sank within the unbelievable tight heat, Sasuke had dreaded it to be. His nii-san threw his head back and hissed as he reached his other hand to pump his cock._

_Unconciously, Sasuke drooled as one hand traveled to the front of his shorts, rubbing at the apparent bulge. He watched as the movements on Itachi's right hand increased, pulling the toy out till the head reached the creased folds, then shoved it back inside. Sasuke's eyes rolled towards the back of his head. His shaking hand pressed harder at the front of his pants._

_His nii-san had abandoned his cock now, using both hands to shove the toy farther and farther as he hissed. Then, Itachi moaned... it was at an audiable level that even if Sasuke weren't standing behind the door and in his room, he would have heard._

_Suddenly, all movements stopped and Sasuke thought Itachi found out he was snooping, but instead his nii-san had straddled the dildo and began slamming down, picking up his speed in a matter of seconds. _

_"Mmm.. Ahh.. oh yeah.. hahhh.." He shoved it in, deeper and deeper. Itachi's cock was bouncing along his stomach again and again. Itlooked so heavy.. so pretty.. so pleasurable.. so erotic.. _

_It was a sight to behold. Itachi Uchiha acting like a sex crazed teenager and Sasuke was loving every second of it. Sasuke thought it couldn't get any better, but when Itachi released ,he proved himself wrong._

_Itachi's lithe form arched and his cum exploded; attaching to his chiseled chest and his chin. Sasuke rubbed even harder as his eyes roamed Itachi's naked form. A second later, the front of his pants was drenched in his own essence._

**End of Flashback**

The youngest Uchiha exited the bathroom, a white fluffy towel wrapped around his slim waist as he made his way towards his room. Although he was too afraid to use the method of masturbation, he'd settle on taking cold showers as a way to bring himself relief. Sasue had worn himself out,however, because, as soon as he entered his room, he collapsed onto his bed and went into a deep slumber.

When Sasuke woke up, it was dark. He noticed when a dark shadow loomed over his sleeping form and upon opening his eyes, he knew that Itachi was there... above him.

The young teen blushed as he remembered the scene of his brother impaling himself on a dildo. The person of his affections smirked when he noticed the stained cheeks.

"Otouto, it's time for dinner," Itachi said before he stood up. He reached out a hand for Sasuke to grab and reluctantly the younger did so.

"You might want to put some clothes on Sasuke." Itachi gave Sasuke a once-over before heading downstairs. Sasuke's cheeks darkened as he scrambled to get dressed.

Though, he did wonder why his inner thighs and chest felt sticky when he had just taken a shower.

**___________~x~____________**

Sasuke was lounging in the loveseat in the living room when Itachi strolled towards him. He immediately noticed Itachi was dressed in different clothes.. that were too tight for his body.. not that he was complaining.

The young Uchiha turned his attention towards the TV and watched Itachi out of the corner of his eye.

Itachi had strolled over and sat down next to him. Really close next to him. In the process of lowering himself onto the two seated couch, Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's thigh, then leaving it there when he was finally seated. What in the world was Itachi trying to do?

"Little brother." Itachi's breath fanned over Sasuke's cheek. The younger of the two turned towards Itachi and fought down the blush threatning to surface. "What is it Aniki?" he asked in a soft voice.

Itachi grinned at his little nickname. "I'm going out with a few friends for a drink." He stated. Sasuke nodded as he stood up and led Itachi towards the door.

"Be careful Itachi-nii," Sasuke said, as he gave Itachi a small hug, the elder gladly returned. And just as the young Uchiha was about to make his way towards the couch, once again, a warm hand enveloped itself around his wrist.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Otouto?" Sasuke smiled before he turned around and planted a kiss on the elder's cheek. "I'm going to bed Itachi. Good night."

"Alright Otouto, good night." and with that said, Itachi slipped pass the door and sped off.

_____________~x~_____________

It wasn't everyday Itachi left Sasuke alone in the house. But... when he did, Sasuke loved to sneak into his room and take a nice, long nap. He loved to wrap those silk sheets around himself. He loved the smell of his Aniki and he especially loved his Nii-san.

Once the bed was in sight, Sasuke happily jumped in and snuggled into the blanket, sighing in contempt. Just minutes after breathing in that soothing smell, he drifted off to sleep.

__

**Itachi's POV**

Never in the world would I say I am drunk. I could only say that I was a little 'tipsy.' When I came home around midnight, all I wanted was to shut the world down and go to sleep, but when I entered my room all those thoughts drifted away.

My gaze fixated on only one person. And, that was my sweet little Sasuke, all nestled up in my blankets as the moon shimmered his pale body, making it glow. My eyes roamed from his face, to his naked chest, and finally the blanket that drifted over his groin and legs.

Oh.. it was just so tempting.. an offer I wouldn't pass up on.

Besides, Sasuke was always a heavy sleeper. I know that. Why? My little Sasuke would always come crawling into my bed at night, seeking for my affection and love. At the age of 6, 8, 10, and even now at the age of 13.

I smirked as I grabbed the covers and threw them to the floor and I was on top of him the next second. I wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist, pulling his limp body closer to me and smashed my lips onto his soft ones, frantically kneading them together. My other hand lifted his chin higher and opened his mouth enough for me to plunge my tongue into. I moaned at the taste of Sasuke.

He was so sweet, so beautiful. My Otouto. No one could take him away from him, because he was mines and only mines. I loved him so much.

When I had pulled away, I laid a kiss of his nose, his cheek and then laid butterfly kisses down his neck and sucking at his collarbone, just enough to not leave a mark.

Sasuke didn't even stir.

I left a trail of wet kisses down his chest until I came into contact with that pick, little nub. Giving it a lick, I engulfed it into the heat of my mouth and sucked. Sasuke just looked so good like this, I couldn't stop myself.

He was mines. All mines to play with.

With that thought, I moved away from him, just to tear away those little annoying shorts, revealing my Otouto's naked form. Sasuke didn't even wear a pair of boxers.

'Naughty Otouto,' I mentally scolded. I stood back and treasured the sight. My Otouto had just hit puberty last year and he was filling out nicely. I found myself staring at those little curly black hairs that sprouted out at he base of his cock and that beautiful dick that had sprung itself to life. It was thick and had to be at least seven inches in length.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my cell phone and snapped a quick picture of my beautiful little brother, before saving it and putting my phone on the night stand.

Unable to hold back any longer, I leaped forward and wrapped a hand around that warm, _warm _flesh and began to stroke it slowly and steadily. A Pearly white liquid had oozed out of the tip, just resting at the dome-shaped head waiting for me to eat it all up.

And I did. I wrapped my tongue around the head and suck away all the juices, moaning at my Otouto's sweet essence. I sucked harder and faster as my hand gripped the base, moving up and down.

Above me, I heard Sasuke moan in his sleep. Oh.. how I loved that sound. It was like music to my ears.

Then I felt his body tense, Sasuke's release was coming. I removed my hand and bobbed my head up and down. I cupped his balls in both palms and massaged them. I heard my sweet little angel moan once more before I felt that heavenly sweet liquid squirt into my mouth.

I swallowed every drop of it and moaned. Finally, I redressed Sasuke the way I had found him and climbed into bed. My hard on dug into Sasuke's back that night, but I didn't care. I'll take care of everything when I wake up.

**A/N: So what do you think? **

**Drop a review!!**


	2. Outraged

**A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed. They are very well appreciated. ^_^ Here's chapter 2. I have a brief idea of the plot for this story, so just bare with me. But don't worry, I know perfectly well what I'm typing... I think.... Enjoy!**

Itachi woke up the next day, cold and alone in bed. He vaguely wondered why he had such a horrible headache, but pushed that aside as he slowly walked out of his bedroom in search of Sasuke. The boy would only be at one of two places; the kitchen or on the living room couch.

"Sasuke!" he called out his little brother's name loud enough for the sound waves to echo through the walls, as he sauntered down the stairs.

No answer.

'Fairly odd,' Itachi thought. When it came to him, his Otouto would be quick to answer, so why not now?

He opened the door that lead to Sasuke's room and looked around. His little brother was missing.

Wheels began to rotate in Itachi's mind as terrifying questions zoomed by.

What if something happen to Sasuke when he was asleep?! What if he was kidnapped?! What if it were those creepy pedophiles that broke into their house and stole his Otouto from him?!

It wasn't Itachi's doing to be so dishelved and agitated, but this was Sasuke he was talking about. 'My beautiful little brother,' Itachi thought, though all his thoughts and feelings seemed to talk gibberish back to him. As so, he didn't have a single clue to what he was engaging in. Itachi threw open ever door in the house, yelling is Otouto's name every time the wooden material plastered onto the opposite wall.

The teen's heart rate increased dramatically, as he threw open the door that lead to the backyard. An empty meadow.

Itachi rushed back into the house and into his room, retrieving his cellphone and quickly dialed Sasuke's number as he headed back to the living room.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

The Uchiha caught a glimpse of his little brother's cell on top of the mantle and cursed to himself, slamming his own shut.

"Sasuke!" he called. "Where the hell are you, Otouto?!" He was panicking. Itachi threaded his shaky hands through his locks that had long been released from the hair tie; disshelved and sank onto the sofa in the living room.

He buried his face in his palms, taking notice of the clothes he wore yesterday to the club. Slowly, but surely memories of the night before soaked his mind.

_He had had a few drinks with his friends... came home.... saw Sasuke sleeping on his bed and......_

Took advantage of his younger brother.

Itachi stared in horror at his own two palms as images flashed into his mind. He had taken advantage of Sasuke. He had striped Sasuke. But, what was worse was.. he had molested his Otouto, in Sasuke's sleep.

What the fuck had he done?!

Then something else struck him. What if Sasuke found out and instead of confronting him, ran away? What if he_ knew _Itachi was a sick, _sick _bastard that loved and lusted after him?!

Itachi wouldn't be able to deal with all that. He couldn't stand it if Sasuke hated him and wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. He never wanted his Otouto to be disgusted in him, to hate him for the rest of their lives. Oh.. he just couldn't live with that.

"Aniki?!" Itachi's head snatched up when he heard Sasuke's tiny, frail voice. He looked over to see Sasuke inching himself towards the corner next to the door that, it would seem, came in from.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Sasuke watched his brother with wide eyes. As his obsidian eyes traveled around the room, he noticed that Itachi had wrecked the entire place. Porcelain vases were in various pieces, smashed on the floor while the water within poured out and the flowers seemed to wither away. The dining chairs were flipped over and the utensils that were laid out on the table were now in a heap on the floor.

Papers were littered all over the floor, along with the table cloth and clothes that might have been on the couch only minutes before. Itachi... and Itachi seemed to be in the middle of it all.

"Aniki? What's wrong, Itachi?" he managed to squeak, as his body shoved itself farther into the corner.

Sasuke stared at his brother just as Itachi's orbs flashed scarlet, scaring the hell out of him. He suddenly inched towards the door again, hoping to escape his nii-san's wrath even if he did not have a clue as to why Itachi looked like he could kill.

When his hand finally found the door knob behind him, he was wrenched away from the door and slammed mercilessly onto the opposite wall by a furious Itachi.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Sasuke winced. Itachi never yelled at him before nor activated his Sharingan unless he felt threatened or angry.

Itachi had Sasuke's arms pinned above his head with one palm and his other, squeezing his Otouto's shoulder; as the rest of his body served as a weight to hold the boy down. His glare seemed to drill holes into Sasuke's own.

"Nii-san... you're scaring me.." Sasuke whispered. His shoulder hurt as Itachi seemed to unconsciously squeeze it harder. Itachi, however was oblivious to what he was doing.

The elder Uchiha's face was only a few inches from Sasuke's and as of then, did Sasuke feel Itachi's breath on his lips.

"You made me go crazy Otouto," Itachi whispered, and Sasuke detected a hint of huskiness in his nii-san's voice. "You made me panic and worry, did you know that Sasuke?!!" Sasuke flinched at the words coming out of Itachi's mouth. "Were you playing some sort of game, because I assure you, I did not find it highly amusing!"

Sasuke was crying and shaking his head slightly. "I'm sorry nii-san... I'm so sorry... sorry... Itachi..."

Itachi leaned forward and lapped away the salty tears in slightly harsh gestures. And, if possible the grip on Sasuke's shoulder tightened to an extremely unbearable degree.

"Nii-san," the young teen cried out, "you're hurting me."

Itachi happen to miss that statement as his licking intensified. His tongue traveled over Sasuke's right cheek, settling a wet kiss there and moved along to his Otouto's forehead to place one there also.

It may have been a combination of rage and lust that had Itachi sticked to Sasuke like glue. He had long blocked out his sense of hearing when he noticed how awfully _vulnerable _Sasuke looked.

His lips hovered over Sasuke. "You made me go crazy Sasuke." Itachi repeated and sealed himself in a lip lock.

The younger teen froze. Was this really the Itachi he knew? He made no move to respond or try to push Itachi away when the elder's tongue pried open his mouth.

Itachi moaned at the wet, slippery feeling of his Otouto's moist cavern. Sasuke tasted so good was the lingering thought as he sucked on Sasuke's tongue. The elder Uchiha pulled away minutes later, giving his Otouto a chance to breathe, before he swooped forward and sucked on the flesh offered to him.

Sasuke continued crying as he repeated the same words over and over again.

_'I'm sorry Aniki... I really didn't mean to.. I'm sorry..'_

Itachi's sucks became more rough and violent. He tended to leave dark purple hickies all over Sasuke's neck and if one were to look a bit closer they would see the teeth marks; where Itachi had bitten him.

When the elder teen noticed there was no more room to mark his Otouto, he tore off Sasuke's shirt, revealing a smooth chest and abdomen.. that was simply taunting him. His palm had finally released Sasuke's shoulder and moved to slither itself around the younger Uchiha's torso.

Itachi moved his head down further clamping his mouth around one of Sasuke's nub and bit down. Sasuke screamed slightly, but he was too preoccupied to notice. He moved over to the other, proceeding to repeat the task.

This continued until Itachi had a full view of a hickey covered chest and abdomen. Itachi raised to full height and resumed his postition, one had squeezing his Otouto's shoulder. "You made me worry, Otouto," he repeated. "You made me panic and I didn't like it." he whispered.

Itachi manuvered his palm down Sasuke's naked chest, and all the way down to cup Sasuke's half-hard cock. "You made me go crazy, Otouto," Itachi repeated once again as he gave Sasuke's erection a hard squeeze.

"ITACHI!!" the younger teen screamed all of a sudden and lunged at Itachi, despite the fact that his wrists were held together.

That was enough for Itachi to break out of whatever trance he had been put in. Sasuke broke free of his grasp, and wrapped his arms around his nii-san.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke cried, placing a loving kiss on Itachi's cheek. "I'm so sorry, Aniki." The younger teen laid down another kiss. "Please forgive me," and another one on his jaw.

Itachi stared in horror at Sasuke. What had he done?! One moment he was relieved to see Sasuke and another- his rage and lust took complete control over his body.

He stared and stared and stared... at a crying Sasuke embracing him. He had done this. He had made Sasuke afraid of him. He had scared him. Itachi had almost raped his Otouto. Yet Sasuke was still clinging onto him as though his life depended on it.

This was officially the second time he molested Sasuke.

"Otouto," the sobbing immediately stopped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to turn out like this. I'm sorry." Sasuke stared stunned by his Aniki. Itachi was never really the one to apologize and for him to do so, meant alot to Sasuke.

"I was just worried."

Itachi moved away slightly, to wipe away his Otouto's tears. "Please forgive me." HIs voice was soft and desperate.

"Of course," the answer shocked the elder. "You're my Aniki, and you'll always be. I love you, nii-san."

Itachi smiled in relief. "I love you too, Otouto." _So much more than I'd be able to express..._

**A/N: Chapter two finished! Time is currently 11:41 at night. I worked my ass off on this. Well what do you think? Review?**


	3. Sleep

**A/N: I believe this has been the fastest I've ever updated. Once I think about this fanfic's plot, I have this bubbly feeling and I'd just love to sit down and start writing/typing another chapter. Motivation is what I believe this is.**

"Aniki?" Sasuke inquired, tilting his head up from Itachi's embrace. Itachi 'hmmed' from his place above his Otouto who had his head tucked below his chin, that he was currently resting his cheek on.

"Could you let go of me now?" Sasuke asked, a bit too shy to ruin their long moment. The young Uchiha felt his nii-san tense, before tucking Sasuke closer to him; his embrace becoming too tight that it was suffocating.

"Why?" Itachi asked and the younger teen noticed the hint of fury in his brother's tone. Itachi shifted, trying to move closer to Sasuke and buried his face in his Otouto's neck; his hands.. wrapping around the younger teen.. became tighter.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke drawled out. "I can't breathe, ...Aniki..."

Itachi muttered a quick apology as his arms withdrawed from the pressure he was adding, but only enough for Sasuke to breathe sufficiently. Sasuke sighed in relief. "Nii-san, could you let go of me now?"

"Why?" Itachi growled through gritted teeth. Itachi's Sharingan that had once be deactivated, activated, making Sasuke flinched when he was glared at. "You don't love me like you said, do you Otouto? You lied to me, didn't you?!"

Wide obsidian orbs stared at Itachi. "No.. Aniki... I didn't lie to you." Sasuke said reassuringly. "I love you... I really do Aniki! Can't you see that?!" Panicking was never a good sign for the young Uchiha.

"Then why do you want me to let you go?" Itachi deadpanned. "I don't want to let you go," he stated, bringing Sasuke's head back under his chin. "Because I love you."

"Aniki." Sasuke sighed softly. He was touched. Itachi loved him a lot, in order for him not to let himself go. "You're my Aniki.... always..." Sasuke smiled. "Nii-san?" the younger Uchiha decided to bring up the pressing matters again. He regarded his nii-san's silence as a way for him to continue.

"I just wanted to make you breakfast." Itachi smiled. "You haven't ate anything since lunch yesterday and you didn't eat dinner either."

Sharingan deactivated.

"My Otouto; always caring about me." Itachi stated, kissing his baby brother's cheek. Sasuke blushed and whined at Itachi's taunting, but his brother just gave him another peck in the same place.

Itachi finally willed himself to release his Otouto. "Nii-san, you could go take a shower and everything will be ready when you come out," his little brother chimed and skipped to the kitchen. Itachi suppressed a smile as he walked up to his room to get a change of clothing for his shower, all the while, ignoring the mess he made.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Knock! Knock!_

Sasuke stuck his head into Itachi's room, noticing his older brother lying on the plush mattress. "Itachi-nii, I brought you breakfast. I thought you'd might want to eat in your room."

His Otouto's full form walked into his room, after silently closing the door behind him. Itachi noticed his baby brother was wearing a different shirt now, a wide collared blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol imprinted on the back.

Sasuke was carrying a tray with a plate full of pancakes coated with a sheen layer of syrup, a smaller plate of sausage and a tall glass of orange juice. He placed the tray on Itachi's lap when his nii-san sat up, but placed the glass of liquid on the night stand.

"Otouto, did you eat yet?" questioned the elder teen. Sasuke hesitantly shook his head and answered. "I wanted nii-san to eat first." His tone was unbearably soft, Itachi noted.

"Come sit here with me, Otouto." Itachi patted the space between his opened legs, sliding the tray to his right so Sasuke could climb in. His brother did as told.

Itachi nuzzled his cheek with his own, bending forward to retrieve the tray and place it in their laps. "You could eat with me Otouto."

Hovering over Sasuke's back, Itachi rested his weight on Sasuke and proceeded to cut the pancakes into edible pieces. When he was finished, Itachi wrapped one arm around his Otouto's waist while the other lifted the fork up to Sasuke's lips. "Open up, Sasuke."

His little brother complied, opening wide enough for Itachi to fit the fork into; pulling it out afterwards. Itachi had a bite himself, all the while keeping his eyes on the boy infront of him who was currently popping a three inch long sausage halfway in his mouth, leaving the other part hanging.

He watched as Sasuke slowly chewed on the part inside his mouth. "Aren't you going to share, Otouto?" Itachi couldn't help himself.

The younger teen who had been previously chewing swung around in Itachi's grasp, staring up at his Aniki with large, innocent eyes.

The elder Uchiha smirked and dove forward, biting off the other half of the appetizer; brushing his lips against his Otouto's soft, slightly red ones in the process. Sasuke blinked in confusion, but nevertheless smiled a sweet smile that made Itachi's heart melt.

"Nii-san?"

"Yes Otouto?" At one minute, Itachi thought Sasuke would question him about the kiss, but instead, he was bombarded with another question.

"Did you know that you're pretty, Aniki?" the younger teen questioned, leaning back on Itachi's chest. Sasuke squirmed in Itachi's lap before settling in a comfortable position.

A tent formed in Itachi's trousers.

The tray was half-emptied and abandoned by on the floor.

"You think I'm pretty, little brother?" Itachi asked. He saw his Otouto bob his head up and down a few times... but what he didn't see was the faraway look on Sasuke's face. Sasuke was thinking about the time he had seen Itachi fucking himself with the dildo and his eyelids slid close.

Sasuke's fingers danced along his Aniki's outstretched legs, going back and forth, drawing circles around the nearest place he could reach. Which happened to be Itachi's upper thighs.

Itachi drew in a sharp breath, his eyelids fluttering as so my fantasies emerged towards the surface.

Though Sasuke was still a virgin, Itachi knew that Sasuke liked cock. He had always thought about how much that pretty little mouth could take and if he liked drinking his own Aniki's cum.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke had shifted from in between his legs, squeezing his cock in between his Otouto's back and his abdomen. Itachi hissed when he felt the pre-cum at the tip of his member, being smeared onto it's head and soak into his boxers. Uchiha Itachi... couldn't take it anymore.

XXXXXX

**Itachi's Pov**

"Nii-san? Where are you going?" Sasuke questioned as I got out of bed.

"I'm going to get a glass of milk, Otouto. You stay here." I instructed and left in a haste. I knew that Sasuke was staring at me, confused.. but he didn't say anymore.

_'I can't take this anymore! I can't take this anymore!'_

My hands shook as I crushed three sleeping pills into ashes and pour them into the glass on my left, filling it with milk afterwards and stirring. I discarded any evidence I left behind and walked, with much difficulty, upstairs- glass in hand.

When I opened the door to my room, my Otouto looked up from his sprawled position on my bed. I swear, I would've jumped him if it weren't for my self control, that was now laying on a thin string.

"Here," I handed the glass to my Otouto. "Milk is good for your bones Otouto, so you should drink it." I said. He reached out slowly, and grabbed the glass from my hand. He gulped it down in a matter of seconds, trusting me and my words. Half of me, wished he hadn't taken the glass from me and trusted my words. Afterall, I was someone who had molested him and will again.

When Sasuke was finished, I took the glass away from him, struggling to keep my body and voice steady. "You look sleepy Sasuke." My little brother stared at me behind droopy eyelids. "Why don't you go to sleep while I clean up the dishes."

He merely nodded, although I was pretty sure he didn't hear a single word I said as his head hit the pillow. I walked over to the night stand and placed the glass on top, while moving over to pick up the tray that was still on my bed and throw it aside.

"Sasuke," I moaned low and deep, as my shaking fingers lifted to unbutton and unzip my trousers. I threw them aside along with my boxers and peeled off my shirt, then gathered at my Otouto's side.

I climbed onto the bed and straddled him, as my hands moved across his chest to pinch his little erected nubs, before moving down and literally ripping my beautiful angel's shirt off. Sasuke's chest was still littered with dark-colored hickies I had given him earlier this morning, so now I wouldn't have to worry about my Otouto ever finding out.

I was too heavily aroused to even care. My eyes were hazy and glazed with lust as they roamed over Sasuke's naked chest.... I wanted.... to see more.

My body hovered above Sasuke's. I ripped the rest of his clothing off of him, licking my lips when I saw the boy's beautiful cock..

_'Oh god... I can't control myself anymore.... he looks so good.. so tasty.. I just want to fuck him senseless...'_

I wrapped a hand around Sasuke's cock and began to pump in fast, rigid movements- getting my Otouto hard. Smiling when I noticed Sauke's member sprung to like under my ministrations, I dragged my tongue along the thick, blue vein underneath it's shaft and I heard Sasuke respond with a soft moan.

I loved it when my precious Otouto responded to me, even if he was asleep. I wouldn't have to worry about him waking up anytime soon either. Three sleeping pills tended to do that.

My hands wandered to Sasuke's ass, squeezing them softly and I emitted a soft groan when I noticed how utterly _soft _his cheeks were. Soft, yet firm.

I grinded my hips down and onto his... moaning deep within my throat at the delightful friction when our bare cocks rubbed against each other. Lifting my Otouto's hips up to meet mines, I laid kisses down the back of his neck, taking in the scent of my pure, virgin Otouto.

But today is the day where he loses his virgin state, because I'm going to let him take me.

Take me... up in my ass. I didn't want Sasuke to know about this, I didn't want him to question me about what I did when he was asleep and why he felt sore when he wakes up.

And I also knew that... even if I let Sasuke fuck me, it wouldn't be enough, because I still wanted to take him. I want to hear him scream my name and cum for me. I wanted him writhing beneath me, screaming for me to suck him harder, to fuck him harder.

_I was out of control._

"Sasuke...." I moaned. "I'm sorry, I can't control myself." Itachi bent forward for another breathtaking kiss. "I love you Otouto... I love you so much.." I groaned and reached in between us to stroke Sasuke's slightly swollen erection.

"Otouto, your Aniki's leaking," I said. "Could you suck him off?" Sasuke chose that moment to groan and I automatically took it as a yes, rolling over so my Otouto's head was in my lap. I opened his mouth and as that hot breath blew at the tip of my erection, I lost it.

I shoved my cock into Sasuke's mouth, groaning lustfully as it hit the back of my Otouto's throat. His mouth was so hot, scorching hot.. I loved it. I grabbed his hair gently and began coaxing him to bob his head up and down.

Each time my cock would hit the end of his throat, I felt it constricting and my eyes rolled into their sockets. It was unbearable and I believe that the only thing better than my Otouto's hot, _hot _mouth is his piece of ass.

"Otouto, _ughh.._ you're so good at this, _Mmm.. _Does nii-san taste good?" I purred. Sasuke moaned in return and the vibrations rolled off in waves along my erection.

"_Nnnhh_.. Aniki's going to cum into your mouth... _Ahhh.. yeah.. Sasuke!!._" I thrusted into his mouth, letting him milk me.. before pulling his head away. Then he was underneath me again.

Sasuke's mouth was slightly open and I saw my semen rolling down his chin. It was so erotic.

I reached over the bed and to one of the drawers next to the mattress and pulled out a familiar ring. Fastening it on my precious, little Otouto, I leaned down to give the leaking member a long, wet lick.

Above me, I heard Sasuke whine and I smiled. "Shhh.. Otouto. Nii-san just wants you to fill him up later." I rubbed his leaking erection in between my cheeks, allowing the cum to serve as lube around my entrance.

I positioned myself on top and after allowing my muscles to relax, I drew in a deep breath and pounded myself onto Sasuke. Biting back a pain filled moan, I began slowly sliding up and down, watching Sasuke's expression.

My Otouto's face was scrunched up in immense pleasure and his breathing was coming out ragged. Sasuke even bucked his hips up trying to get farther into me. "Does nii-san feel good, Otouto?" I rasped, and forced myself all the way down on my Otouto's length.

Sweat covered both of our bodies as I rested my arms on Sasuke's shoulder for leverage. I lifted myself up and slammed down forcefully, letting a moan rack my body as Sasuke's dull head of his cock rammed into my prostate.

"Otouto, you feel amazing," I moaned, throwing my head back and frantically lifted and slammed down forcefully again and again.

_"God.... you're so beautiful Sasuke.... I wish I could be burried deep inside your tight, hot ass.. Nnngh.. you don't know what you do to me." _

I manuvered my hand in between us to feel the flesh that connected both of us together. Sasuke felt so hard, I lifted myself once again, fondling with the cock ring, before throwing it aside.

I slammed down, throwing my head back and moaning; screaming his name. It felt so good. My Otouto came a second later, filling me with his essence. He screamed and arched his back, his arms raising to wrap around me in a vice grip.

I felt his length soften inside me and looked down to where we were still connected to see his cum, dripping from my ass and down his length. I smiled. A moment I would definately treasure.

**A/N: I'm sick, but I like it! ^^" **

**Review!**


	4. Mission

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed! Though, I hope I can update this story as often as I do now. I have so many things to take care of.... homework, chores, novels, and my other stories. Well, without further a due, chapter 4!**

It was around 7 at night, when Itachi was plastered on the living room couch, in front of the TV. It served as a way to distract the elder Uchiha, though it didn't serve its purpose. Itachi was wondering when his Otouto would wake up. Maybe he had put too much. Maybe he should check up on Sasuke again.

But as Itachi's thoughts wondered to a more extreme level, Sasuke came down the stairs. He looked up when he saw his nii-san and tears filled his eyes.

"Nii-san.." Itachi noticed his voice croaked as Sasuke continued to walk towards him until he stood in front of Itachi. "...Aniki... my throat hurts..." Sasuke sobbed, rubbing his eyes and Itachi was glad that he had not down at him or he would've noticed the utter guilt that shaped his brother's frame. "It really hurts.. Aniki," he stated.

Sasuke was standing there like a lost child and Itachi never thought twice about pulling his Otouto into his lap and craddling him. "I'm sorry Otouto.... I'm sorry.." Itachi said, kissing Sasuke's smaller adam's apple.

The younger teen was too busy crying to recognize Itachi's empty apologies, even if he wondered why the elder was say sorry for. Itachi picked him up and walked towards the kitchen, so he could find something cool for his little brother's throat. His Otouto instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist and tightened his arms that were already around his neck.

Itachi managed to pour a glass of water, while holding Sasuke and lifted his precious Otouto's head that was buried in his neck, and remorsed as Sasuke swollowed with a slight difficulty.

"I'm sorry Otouto," said Itachi, again. _I'm just a selfish, greedy bastard._

Sasuke just nodded, wiping away his tears. He must have thought his Aniki was sorry for him happening to endure the pain that magically appeared. "It'll go away, Otouto. Just give it some time." Itachi said, bringing both of them upstairs.

"Lets go back to bed Otouto. Nii-san will sleep with you, okay?"

Sasuke nodded several times, treasuring the embrace. "Nii-san, I have a mission tomorrow." Itachi automatically paused in his footsteps having reached the top of the stairs. Sasuke also noticed this, staring up at Itachi in confusion."Itachi-nii, what's wrong?" Sasuke managed to be audiable without raising his voice level to its original tone.

"Nothing," came the abnormally cold voice. It scared Sasuke that Itachi was speaking like that to him. It had only been on rare occasions where Itachi would use that voice towards him and he never, ever liked any of those encounters. They always succeeded in leaving Sasuke trembling, in a not so good way.

_The Hokage just wants to take my Otouto away from me.. Why couldn't she find some other team to take the mission..?! Sasuke has already completed more than enough missions. That Hokage wants to warn my Otouto out with missions that have nothing to do with the village's wellfare instead of doing them herself. She's making Sasuke spend time with his team when he clearly doesn't want to._

"How long is this mission, Sasuke?" Itachi used his name; he was serious, even as he resumed walking into their room.

"Five days," the younger of the two almost stuttered out after he was placed on the mattress. Itachi's palms clenched together; knuckles turning white. "I see," Itachi growled. "Sasuke, go to sleep. I'll be back later."

"Nii-sa-" _poof! _Itachi had already left.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Itachi-nii!! I'm leaving!" Sasuke called from the main entrance. Itachi came down the stairs, but Sasuke noticed that Itachi was dressed in his ANBU training clothes. "Nii-san?" the younger teen questioned.

"I have a mission too, Otouto. Let's get to the village gates before you're late." Itachi suggested, seemingly a bit calmer than yesterday. "Okay," the younger one replied, following the elder Uchiha out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sasuke-kunnnn!!" Sakura gushed, scurrying over to the arriving Uchihas and latching herself to Sasuke's arm, as the Uchiha sent her an annoyed look.

"Let go of me," he stated coldly. He didn't bother in trying to detach her from him since he knew it was nearly impossible. Sasuke sent a pleading look towards Itachi's direction, clearly asking for help. "Did you hear him? Let go of my Otouto." Itachi didn't leave room for an argument; he spoke in a icy tone sending the pink-haired girl a death glare, grabbing her wrist and twisting until she screamed and released Sasuke, rubbing her bruised wrist.

Sasuke sighed in relief and sent Itachi a grateful look. The elder Uchiha in return ruffled his hair, though his features stayed emotionless. Sasuke smiled.

".God. Teme's smiling!" the quiet blondie, until now, yelled. "The world must be coming to an end! Agghh!" he clutched his head.

"Shut it, dobe." Itachi raised an eyebrow at his Otouto. Sasuke shrugged, moving slightly closer to Itachi's side unconsciously.

_Poof!_

"Yo." Kakashi greeted team 7. Surprisingly to the team members, Kakashi wasn't reading that book 'Icha Icha Paradise.' Naruto and Sakura stared increduously at their sensei, mouths agape. "Is there a problem?" the jounin asked, his right hand scratching the back of his head.

"You're..... early," they both stated in unison. "Wow."

Kakashi shrugged, casting a glance at Itachi. They both nodded their greetings at each other before the white-haired jounin spoke. "Change of plans, guys. Team 7 will not be going on this misson with me tagging along. Itachi will be the jounin to guide this team through the remaining task."

Sakura screeched 'why?!' as she probably noticed how protective Itachi was; Naruto kept his eyes on the younger Uchiha who, by the way, had a full grown smirk on his face, staring at his Aniki in pure satisfaction.

"Hokage's orders," Itachi stated, receiving the scroll from Kakashi before they departured, inwardly smirking to himself.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So... Itachi-nii, what's the mission about?" Naruto and Sakura had wandered off a few meters ahead, as the Uchiha brothers purposely lingered behind. "We are heading to Tea Country to cease the threats neighboring villages have caused, Otouto." Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"Then why did you come along Aniki?" Sasuke questioned. Itachi smiled down at his Otouto.

"So I can make sure my precious Otouto won't get hurt. And besides, Aniki would miss his beautiful, little brother for five days if he hadn't come along." He bent down slightly to kiss Sasuke's cheek when Sakura and Naruto wasn't looking.

He petted Sasuke's spikes, enjoying the light blush that colored Sasuke's cheeks before it disappeared altogether. "Alright Otouto. Let's pick up our pace."

The next moment a blur passed the other two teammates and they both blinked in surprise. "Come on Sakura-chan! We can't let Sasuke-teme beat us!" And they too took off after the Uchiha brothers in a quick dash.

**Two hours and 25 minutes later...**

"Let's stay here for tonight. The moon is already above our head." Sasuke agreed silently, as he looked back, expecting to find the blonde and pink-haired ninjas,.. but then again... he didn't.

Setting out thier tents, Itachi and Sasuke created a bond fire, using a simple fireball jutsu and sat down next to each other awaiting the arrival of the others. "Nii-san, what's taking them so long?"

Itachi smirked, but stayed silent. Another five minutes later, Naruto and Sakura arrived, panting, heaving, and coughing on their knees. They seem to have _slight _difficulty catchinig up. Fortunately.

**Okay.. this chapter was nothing special, but here's a preview of Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5 Preview:**___Itachi growled. "What are you doing watching my Otouto bathe, Naruto? Do you want me to kill you?"_


	5. Beginning?

**A/N: Uh.. I really have nothing much to say... hehehe. *sweatdrop* **イタチ サスケ

Everything was quiet. The atmosphere was calm and cooling; everyone was asleep. Sasuke, however, was not. The young Uchiha was fidgeting inside his own tent, gaze fixated on the ceiling of his tent that became shrouded in the shadows of the night. He wasn't feeling very comfortable. Itachi wasn't here. No. His nii-san was in the tent next to his.

It was late, but Sasuke wanted the warmth that only Itachi could provide for him. Which, lead him here, quietly entering Itachi's own tent and zipping up the entrance afterwards. Sasuke crawled under the thin sheet of the blanket Itachi was covered in and cramped up the extra space, using it as an advantage to snuggle up to his aniki and breathing in Itachi's wonderfully, musky and cologne scent.

The young teen sighed and relaxed his once tense muscles, drifting off to sleep with a content smile on his face, just after catching a glimpse of Itachi opening his sleepy eyes.

xXXxXXxXXxXXxxXXxXXxXXxXXxxXXxXXxXXxXXxxXXxXXxXXxXXx

It was a quarter after five in the morning when Itachi awoke from his sleep. He dispersed the genjutsu he used for the safety of the team with a blink of an eye, before proceeding to sit up and check on his Otouto, but a weight on his chest prevented the action to be carried out. He looked down, smiling when he noticed Sasuke's head perched on his chest and his arms wrapped around his waist.

How could he possibly have forgotten about his cute baby brother?

Itachi hand advanced towards Sasuke to smooth his Otouto's spikes, marveling at how soft they were. "Otouto..... little brother.. wake up," he murmured softly, twisting his neck to kiss the younger teen's forehead.

It was in a matter of moments before Sasuke stirred in his sleep, flipping onto his back, and raising when he heard his aniki's delicate voice, that was reserved only for him. He removed his arms and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Itachi noted how similar Sasuke looked to a baby.

"Good morning, Aniki," Sasuke stated, supressing a yawn and smiliing at Itachi.

"Good morning, Otouto," Itachi replied, "what happened to my good morning kiss, baby brother?" he asked, smirking when he noticed the pale blush spreading over his Otouto's cheeks.

"Nii-san!" the younger of the two whined, "I think I'm a little too old to give you any more 'morning' kisses." Itachi's smirk disappeared.

"I want my morning kiss, Otouto," Itachi stated, rather stubbornly. "And I will not let you leave until I have it."

"I was just kidding, Itachi-nii," the young Uchiha said with a bright smile. "Gods, nii-san has to learn not take everything so seriously."

_Not everything, just you Sasuke._

Sasuke crawled over to Itachi and draped an arm around his aniki's neck, bending over slightly, and placing a tender kiss on Itachi's cheek.

He stood on the tip of his toes, rubbing his cheek against Itachi's, admiring how soft it was.

Itachi practically purred. Sasuke had placed his other arm on his other cheek, just so he could press himself closer to him. "Aniki is the best, big brother in the whole, wide world!" he stated. And for a minute there, Itachi's heart swelled.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke informed Itachi that he would bathe in a nearby lake a few minutes ago, leaving Itachi with the job of folding the tents. Now that he was done, there was still no sign of Sasuke. It was a full half hour later that Itachi set out westward, following the faint chakra emitting from his Otouto.

The fact that Naruto mentioned he would go use the restroom ten minutes ago, raised his suspicions, that the blonde did, in fact, follow Sasuke.

Itachi's eyes narrowed as the destination was in full sight, though there was a problem. There, as he suspected, behind the bush that was at the most 30 feet from Sasuke, was the Uzumaki kid. What irked him the most was that Naruto was staring at his little brother. _Drooling!_

He growled, landing gracefully next to Naruto, making sure to stay out of his Otouto's sight.

Naruto froze.

The kid slowly turned around, coming face to face to a very cold, extremely furious Uchiha.

He sputtered.

Itachi wrapped his palm around the blonde's neck, transferring them a good mile away before slamming him into a tree. He growled, sporting the most deadly look anyone has ever seen, or if they had, they were guaranteed dead.

"Itachi I-" He tried to reason with the elder Uchiha, but was beautifully cut off.

"What are you doing watching my Otouto bathe, Naruto? Do you want me to _kill _you?" Itachi's voice, surprisingly, came out calmly.

Naruto thought he was safe. He didn't know, however, that Itachi never made empty threats.

The hand around his neck tightened, pressing him further into the rough tree bark. Naruto winced when he felt blood gather beneath his clothing. He opted to answer.

"I'm sorry Itachi! I didn't mean to! I was just curious as to where Sasuke-teme was going, so I followed him! I didn't mean to spy on him!" That had to be the worst lie in the history of lies.

"You were staring at him and drooling," Itachi deadpanned. "If you weren't my Otouto's teammate, you would have been dead by now." Naruto gulped audiably.

"Do you like him?" Itachi demanded.

The blonde gulped again. If he lied, then Itachi would know and he'll be beat to death, but if he told the truth, then....

"Yes...." Naruto's voice was strained, but the the elder Uchiha had heard. His eyes narrowed comically.

"And when was this?" Itachi hissed.

"When we kissed at the academy." He was asking Itachi to kill him, but the elder teen restrained. He threw Naruto away from him, never sparing a glance as the blonde hit the ground and tumbled.

Itachi disappeared out of sight.

-

"Nii-san!" Sasuke called to Itachi when he appeared back at their camp site. Itachi ignored the greeting and strolled over the fire pit and picked up his accessories.

When Naruto finally appeared, Sasuke rose an eyebrow at him. "What happen to you dobe? Got run over by a boar?"

Naruto scowled and replied with a 'yeah.' Which made Sasuke give him a weird look.

Team 7 headed out.

Itachi needed to kill something. Everything was infuriating. The mission went by quickly as expected. When ninjas launched themselves at the entire team, Itachi attacked, killing every single soul. By the time they arrived at Tea Country, the requested mission was resolved.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke winced when the main door was thrown open and his nii-san proceeded to walk upstairs, but he dared to reach out a hand to grab Itachi's wrist, sufficiently halting his aniki's movements.

"Aniki.." Itachi noted how hopeless his Otouto sounded. "Do you hate me?" he asked in a fearful voice. Itachi remained silent, outweighing the results of any rash movements or words.

"No."

Sasuke chewed on his lower lip. If he let go now, who knows what would happen to their relationship. "Why are you avoiding me, Nii-san?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are!" the young Uchiha cried, obviously frustrated. Itachi didn't even turn around to look at him when he talked. "Is it-... is it because I said that... I didn't want to give nii-san a kiss anymore?" he asked hesitantly. Sasuke's head was tilted towards the floor.

"No Otouto. Go take a shower; it's getting late." Itachi pried himself from Sasuke's grip and just when he was about to walk away, Sasuke called out to him.

"Aniki... could we... you know.. maybe take a shower together?" the young teen murmured, staring at his feet and kicking at the carpet. The elder made a slight noise, of approval or amusement, Sasuke did not know, and sauntered into his room.

When Itachi walked into the bathroom where his Otouto was already preparing a bath, he wish he hadn't. Sasuke was bent over at one end of the tub, swaying his hand in the water, giving him a full view of that beautiful, bright pink pucker. The hole looked so small, that Itachi could possibly imagine the natural _tightness _and pleasure it would bring him.

Itachi moaned. The mere thought was hardening his dick. "Hm.. Nii-san? Did you say something?" his Otouto questioned, swiftly turning around, making Itachi snap out of the desires running through his mind.

Itachi didn't get a chance to respond because in the next moment Sasuke asked him another question.

"Nii-san, why are you dressed? Oh! You want me to help you Aniki?!" The young Uchiha approached his older brother, hoping to be helpful, and began unbuttoning Itachi's shirt and pulling it off him, exposing creamy, pale skin. He kneeled down to unfasten the button of his aniki's jeans and pulled those down, discarding them in the hamper, located next to the sink.

And, just when Sasuke made a move to pull down Itachi's boxers did Itachi hesitate and grab the hand. "I could do this myself, Otouto."

Sasuke looked up at Itachi. "Oh, alright Aniki." He stood and walked over to the tub, proceeding to get in. Itachi followed quickly soon after, successfully hiding his erection from his Otouto. Settling in, he stared in horror as the young teen settled in between his open legs, back to chest.

The elder Uchiha prayed to Kami that Sasuke wouldn't notice anything unusual.

"Hey Nii-san? Could you wash me?" he asked innocently, turning around and lending Itachi a cloth that had previously been lathered in soap. The elder Uchiha nodded, retrieving the wash cloth and began to softly scrub his Otouto's back.

His right hand glided across the flesh in smooth, graceful movements as the left was resting on Sasuke's shoulder. He heard his little brother release a sigh when he began sliding the cloth up and down Sasuke's chest.

Unconsciously, Sasuke leaned into his aniki's chest and left his hands on the elder's knees. He closed his eyes for just a moment before a sudden hardness prodded into his backside.

"Itachi-nii, something's poking my back," Itachi's Otouto stated.

Itachi's eyes widened.

The cloth slipped into the water, making a small 'splash' sound. Itachi rushed to exit tub, or more specifically, the bathroom, but it was too late. One of Sasuke's smaller hand wandered behind himself and wrapped around his length.

"Nnngh.."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around something long and hard. He had no idea what it was until he turned around to stare down at the object. Automatically, when he realized what had happened, he removed his hand and blushed.

"I'm sorry, Aniki," he squeaked. He raised, intending to give his nii-san some privacy, but Itachi held him down.

"No, Otouto. I want you to help me."

**A/N: Andddd.... Cuttt! End of Chapter 5. Review?**


	6. Two Sides?

**A/N: I'm sick; aren't I lucky? I'm sitting here in bed with a parched, itchy, sore throat and a cough. But really, Aren't I lucky that my fingers still work? Too bad my voice wandered off. Anyways, thanks for the reviews darlings! And... longer chapter!! xD**

**Warnings: incest, yaoi, and all that stuff! Enjoy! ^_^**

"No nii-san.... I.. I can't.." Sasuke stutttered, as he used his available hand to pry Itachi's grip away from his wrist. Itachi on the other hand, insistly tightened his hold, making his Otouto more nervous and frenzy than he had been minutes before.

"Yes you can, baby brother," Itachi insisted, pulling Sasuke back into his lap. "All you have to do is play with me." The elder of the two manuevered his Otouto's hand onto his cock and using that hand, stroked his length.

Itachi groaned, twisting his fingers amongst Sasuke's and wrapped them around his erection, pulling and tugging in fast, rough motions.

"Hahhh... Otouto... I want you to squeeze my cock..." Itachi gasped audiably, literally putting on a show for his young, innocent little brother. "Nii-san," the other occupant muttered, a full blown blush across his face; Sasuke was clearly embarrassed with witnessing such a sexual, explicit display, from his nii-san no less.

"Sasuke," Itachi breathed out in a deep, husky voice. "Play with your Aniki." He leaned in and captured his Otouto's lips in a hard, yet tender kiss. Their parted lips smashed together and a perfect kneading began, though Sasuke tried the best he could, to please his nii-san.

"Aniki.. I can't... I don't know how, Itachi." Itachi hissed as Sasuke subconsciously dug their fingers into his dripping slit, causing quite an amount of cum to splatter everywhere.

"Mmm.. gods, Otouto.. Let Nii-san show you how to fuck," Itachi groaned, pulling Sasuke's head towards him and into a passionate, wet kiss. Fingers departed from the elder's cock; the younger teen wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, treasuring such a close affection from his brother, overall, moaning at the delicious taste of his Nii-san's mouth.

Little Sasuke's innocent level was exceeding lower and lower by the minute.

"Aniki.. mhmm.." the younger Uchiha moaned, when his Aniki's mouth left his, streaming a trail of wet kisses down his neck and collarbone. He pressed the elder's head closer to his body and shivered when he felt the scorching heat litter around his upper torso.

The only thing Sasuke knew was that it felt unbelievably good.

Itachi trailed his hands down the length of his Otouto's body, gripping onto the soft mounds of flesh he longed to touch, to taste. As one hand kneed Sasuke's left ass cheek, Itachi moved his other in between the flesh, until he found the light creases of his little brother's entrance, briefly skimming over it.

"Ahh.. Nii-san.. nnhnn... I'm.. ughh.. horny, Itachi." As the younger teen said that, he pressed himself closer to Itachi and grinded his cock with Itachi's. Their cocks bobbed heavily together, spreading pre-cum along Itachi's abdomen. Sasuke reached down, with both hands, and wrapped their erections together and began to pump and tug at them.

Itachi hissed. Whoever knew his Otouto knew how to act and talk dirty?

"Mmm... that's it... Otouto," Itachi moaned, bucking his hips, "Good boy... Gods, Otouto.. you know just what your aniki likes..." Sasuke smiled shyly at his Nii-san as he increased the speed, his moans drowning along with Itachi's.

Itachi stopped Sasuke when he felt his balls tense. "What is it nii-san? Did I do something wrong?" the young Uchiha asked sadly. Their chests collided, a request from Itachi, as he bent over slightly to whisper in the boy's ear.

"You did a _very _good job, Otouto," he purred. "Didn't nii-san say he was going to teach you how to fuck?" it came out huskier than Itachi expected.

Sasuke moaned, tilting his head to press a firm kiss on his Aniki's jaw. It was then, did Sasuke feel the fingers prodding at his entrance. "Deep breath, Otouto.." Itachi warned, and he did as told, feeling Itachi's index and middle thrust into him.

"Ahh.. haahh.. aniki.. it-.. it hurts.. ugh.." Sasuke groaned, throwing his head back and shutting his eyelids.

Itachi licked his lips at such a beautiful display. His dream was coming true. "It'll feel better soon Otouto.." Itachi moaned. He lowered his mouth onto a hard nub and bit down gently, as he began scissoring motions, stretching Sasuke as wide as possible.

His other hand moved around to grip his Otouto's arousal. "Does this feel good, Otouto?" Itachi shoved his fingers into Sasuke, until Sasuke screamed. He had hit his sweet spot. "How does aniki's fingers feel, hmm?" He fingered the creamy slit, spreading all the cum around the head.

"Mmm.. nii-san.. ahh... ughh.. they feel so good.. Aniki!" Sasuke screamed, taking the liberty to pounce himself onto Itachi's fingers faster and faster as his cock bounced in between the brothers.

And with one final slam, Sasuke couldn't stiffle the cry of ecstasy, as he splattered wet, hot cum all over their bodies, slumping onto Itachi afterwards; he was trying to catch his breath.

When Sasuke was lifted from the tub, he had no objections. The next thing he knew, he was lying stark naked in his Aniki's bed, with Itachi at the end of the bed. "We're not done yet, Otouto," the elder Uchiha stated, raising a hand to stroke Sasuke's inner thigh.

"Nii-san's cock belongs in your ass," he purred. "Can you take all of what aniki gives you, Sasuke?" he questioned, stroking his dark, pink and deprived organ.

It was the first time Sasuke took note of how huge Itachi's cock looked. He nodded, feeling himself get aroused once again . "Aniki. You can slam your cock into me as hard and fast as you want." he offered, spreading his legs out for Itachi.

Itachi's body hovered over his, tongues clashed. "I'm going to make you feel so good, Otouto." He groaned, digging his erection into Sasuke's thigh. "Do you feel this Otouto?" he panted.

"Nnnh.. mmm.. Yesss... Itachiii.."

"I'm going to ride you so hard Otouto, that you won't be walking for a long, _long _time," he purred. Sasuke moaned and thrashed, feeling his own erection harden fully.

"I'll be right back, koi.." Itachi whispered as he got off Sasuke, just after giving Sasuke's dick a long, rough lick.

When Itachi came back, he had a large bottle of sake in his hand. What made his Otouto curious was the evil grin plastered on his face. "Otouto, sit up by the headboard," he instructed, climbing up onto the bed himself. "Now, close your legs Otouto and hold your thighs tightly together."

The younger teen did as told, watching as Itachi unscrewed the bottle and popped the cap over his head.

He bent down and engulfed Sasuke's member into his mouth, making the boy cry out and thrash his hips upwards, trying to get the heat all the way down to the base. "Ahh.. Nii-san!!"

Itachi wrapped his tongue around the head of his Otouto's cock and sucked.., allowing all the juices to flow into his taste buds, moaning around Sasuke's arousal as that pearly, white liquid continued to slowly gush out.

"No! Nii-san, don't!" But Itachi kept sucking and licking harder and harder, until he felt Sasuke tense and moan out his name. He automatically pulled the length out of his mouth and pointed it down towards Sasuke's lap, allowing the cum to splatter out and into his closed thighs. Itachi licked his lips.

He raised the bottle of sake in his hand and poured it into those tightly held inner thighs in a performance of wakame sake.

"Nngh. aniki... w-what are y-you doing... ahhh!" the young Uchiha felt the cold liquid flood into his lap, draining his once limp member.

"Keep your thighs tight together, Otouto.." Itachi said, giving Sasuke's cock a small lick, before he started to drink the sake and cum, currently mixed together. "Mmm.. yeahh... you taste so delicious, Sasuke.. I'm going to eat you all up."

Sasuke squirmed, moaning as the wet tongue licked up all his juices, sending his dick a stimulation, leaving him dripping wet and needy.

"Aniki, please!!" he wailed. "I need you.. so bad.. aghhh!!" he cried out when Itachi's tongue swept across his entrance.

Panting, the elder brother raised his head. "On your hands and knees, Otouto!" he commanded, chugging down half of the remaining bottle of the Japanese alcohol and throwing it aside. It has been a long time since Itachi neglected his own member, just so he could fondle with Sasuke's. He was losing control.

Sasuke scrambled to fulfill Itachi's command, shoving his ass in the air and it would seem to Itachi, his innocence was repelling his own knowledge about sex. The temptation was rising.

Sasuke didn't know what he was doing to Itachi.

The hole was shaded a shade or two darker from his finger treatment in the bathroom. When Sasuke felt the bed dip again, he became curious. "What are you going to do, Nii-san?" he looked over his shoulder.

Itachi smirked at his naivety, before laying butterfly kisses down Sasuke's lower back until he reached those two heavenly, pale globes, giving the right one a light smack, startling his Otouto.

"Agh!" A small welt formed on Sasuke's backside. A cool hand moved over the red mark. "That's for being a bad boy, Otouto."

Sasuke felt the warm breath fan over butt cheeks, before they were forcefully pulled and something warm lick the crinkled flesh.

"Ahh! No, Aniki!... That's... _ahh.._ disgusting!" Even as Sasuke protested his body didn't comprehend amonst his mind. Itachi's tongue invaded that small pucker, proceeding to push it in, deeper and deeper with each thrust and breath. He made sure the entrance was nice and slick, so it will lessen the pain for his Otouto.

"_Ughh.. hahh.. Nii-san.. mmhm... That.. t-that feels... feels so... good!" _The younger Uchiha pushed his ass into the air, meeting with Itachi every time the tongue fucked him. "Aniki!! I'm going to cumm!!" Sasuke hollered and before he could find relief, Itachi reached a hand out to girp onto his shaft tightly, denying such a thing.

"No nii-san, let go! It hurts, Aniki! It hurts!" Sasuke cried as he moved one of his hand down to his cock to try and remove Itachi's hand. Itachi choose then, to remove his tongue. "Be patient Sasuke."

"Aniki.. please... put it in.." Sasuke whimpered. Itachi draped over his back, biting at his Otouto's neck. "Put what in Sasuke?" he questioned, dragging finger up the organ.

"Your cock, Aniki! I want it shoved up my ass! Please!"

"That's better." Itachi used his hand to stroke himself. "Otouto, lay down on your chest and spread your ass cheeks for your aniki." he commanded. Sasuke moaned and obliged, giving his nii-san a full view of all he had to offer.

"Mmm.. that's nice Otouto." the elder Uchiha guided his monstrous cock to the pucker, slightly nudging it, pressing in impossibly slow for his Otouto to take.

Just as the head sunk into that impossibly scorching heat, Itachi groaned feeling the muscles clench around him nice and snugly. Sasuke, on the other hand, couldn't take it. His nii-san said he loved him, so why was he torturing him now?

He pushed back hoping to get Itachi's dick deeping inside of him, but to no avail. "Aniki.." he groaned, "slam it into me Itachi. Please!" And, Itachi couldn't hold back hurting Sasuke anymore. WIth one fluid thrust, he was buried to the hilt of Sasuke, releasing a insatiable groan and listening to the scream of his Otouto.

"How does my cock feel, now that it's all the way inside, Sasuke?" he questioned, reaching in between them to give his Otouto's leaking cock a single stroke.

_"Ahh.. nii-san.. I feel so full... Itachi... so full... you feel so hard Itachi... so good.." _Sasuke's eyes rolled back into their sockets as Itachi pulled out and pushed back in.

"Nnn.. you feel amazing Sasuke... so hot, so _tight."_

"Tell nii-san, did he take your precious virginity?" Itachi purred.

"_Y-yess! Nnnh.. fuck me Itachi.. Fuck me nice and hard! Ahh..Gods.."_

Itachi smirked, grinding into Sasuke's backside- hitting his prostate dead on. "AHH!!" His Otouto's back arched in a beatiful angle.

Every time the dull head of Itachi's cock hit Sasuke's prostate, he would groan and his Otouto would scream so loud, so loud.

"Otouto, I need you to clench around me. ... yeah.. just like that Sasuke... mmhm.. tighter.. Ahh.. good boy." Itachi lost his control when he had entered this amazing heat and now.. it felt so similar to heaven. He thrusted into Sasuke like a crazy animal, fucking him into the mattress and Sasuke's pleasurable screams and moans were enough to assure him that his Otouto love this as much as he did.

They were both insatiable.

No touch was needed for Sasuke to cum. He came once Itachi bit down on his neck, followed by a very hard, deep, fast thrust. _"Itachi!! GODS!! Unn... Ahh"_

"Sasuke... Otouto... my beautiful baby brother... I love you so much.." Itachi groaned, pumping his seed deep within Sasuke, and the younger teen came spurting all over the mattress and his chest. Both of their bodies went limp, as Itachi collapse on top of Sasuke, both breathing hard.

"I love you too, Aniki," Sasuke declared. "Forever and ever."

"You will always be mine, Otouto." Itachi stated, noticing the smile that appeared on his little brother's face when he mentioned the statement.

_'Mine. You better watch your back, Uzumaki, Naruto.'_

**A/N: Finally! Well, yaoi for a change. What do'ya think? Review! ^_-**


	7. Happy Valentine's Day

**A/N: This continues on with the last chapter, which I may say, wasn't an actual act happening... Continued... (Another note. Sasuke graduated the ninja academy and has a team, but he also has to continue in school just like everyone else.)**

"Nii-san! ... Nii-san! Wake up! Aniki!" In Itachi's sleep, he unconsciously wrapped his arms around a frantic Sasuke who tried his best to awaken his brother. When Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, he pulled his Otouto down on top of him, nuzzling his neck with his cheek and smiling contently.

"Itachi! Wake up!" His breath caressed Itachi's skin, making him shiver, and with one final hard shove, Sasuke managed to wake up the elder Uchiha.

Itachi's eyes shot open and he casted a glance downwards at the bundle he was hugging; he smiled at Sasuke. Though, it disappeared when he was met with a frown and knitted eyebrows. "Nii-san? Are you okay?" the younger teen questioned, laying an arm over Itachi's shoulder as a sign for comfort.

Itachi sat up, clinging onto Sasuke, all the while. "I'm fine Otouto; why do you ask?" Surely if Sasuke were to question his well-being, there would've been something rather rash happening that concerned what he did and why. Or was it just a simple greeting?

"Aniki..," Sasuke droned. "We came back from our mission Itachi-nii and you left me all alone at home," he whined. "Then you came home after midnight and you were drunk nii-san and collapsed in the living room!" he exclaimed.

"And just now you were groaning and sweating in your sleep... Did you have a nightmare, Itachi-nii?" Sasuke asked, staring up at Itachi with wide, teary eyes. Itachi nodded silently, speachless.

"Oh, nii-san," said Sasuke sadly. "And your face is all red. Are you sure you don't have a fever, Aniki?" He pressed a cool palm over Itachi's side bangs and onto the surface of his forehead. Sasuke frowned. He moved up and placed a chaste kiss on Itachi's forehead and one on either side of the elder's bright colored cheeks that were slowly fading away, since he awoke.

"Do you feel better now, Itachi-nii?"

Sasuke was so .... Itachi couldn't find the word to describe his Otouto, but he did act similar to when he was 10 and how Itachi would always sooth him when he knew Sasuke was having nightmares. Nevertheless, Itachi knew his Otouto had always cared.

"Arigato, baby brother. Nii-san feels much better now." Sasuke's face lit up like a thousand candles on a birthday cake. "I love you, Otouto."

Sasuke grinned. "Oh! Oh! I love you too, nii-san. So very, very much!"

**-**

Itachi held in an uncomfortable grumble when he felt the cool, yet slightly hard cum scrape against his crotch as he shifted in his bed. Sasuke chosen tonight, along with many others, to sleep with him in his bed.

His Otouto was curled in a tiny ball with his knees drawn up to his chest and his hands above Itachi's arms, which were wrapped around his delicate, smaller waist. One word appeared in his mind, as he gazed longingly at Sasuke.

_Dream._

It had only been a mere wet dream that consisted of both of them, entwined in the delicate roads of passion. It was imagination. It wasn't genuine. It had just been a mental invention, dawdling in a land of its own.

Itachi sighed.

_Dream._

It was a pesky little thing.

_You better watch your back Uzumaki, Naruto._

Was that all a dream too? Itachi pondered. No; no it wasn't. He would make sure that that little teammate of Sasuke's won't disrupt his Otouto in _anything _he does, ever. If he were to take away his Sasuke, he'd be sure to go on a killing rage. But, his Otouto does not seem to like the blonde much.. so he would be rejected if Uzumaki declared his little affection to Sasuke.

-

School. Sasuke had _school _on Valentine's Day. He felt so sorry for himself, even as he dragged himself to the front door, followed by his Aniki. "Nii-san.. can't I stay home with you?" he whined in a high pitch voice.

Now, Itachi would very much obliged to Sasuke's wishes, if it weren't for picking up something from the 'store.' Of course, it wouldn't be a surprise if his Otouto somehow found out. But, since Sasuke was too busy formulating plans on how to get the fangirls to stay away from him, it was highly unlikely for him to know.. just yet.

Itachi gathered Sasuke into an embrace, pecking his forehead and smoothing out his hair. "I'm sorry, Otouto, but not today. I'm busy and there won't be anyone home to watch over you. What if something bad happened to you?" To keep Sasuke safe, he would even speak to his Otouto as if he were a three-year-old toddler.

"Oh..." the younger teen frowned, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck and resting his head on the elder's shoulder. "Nii-san, then when I come home, can I spend some time with you? You know you can't leave your Otouto alone on Valentine's Day."

Itachi chuckled, a sweet, exquisite baritone reaching Sasuke's ears as he stared up at his brother, seeking a reply. Itachi bent his neck, kissing Sasuke square on his lips before pulling away and smiling at his Otouto. "It is Valentine's Day afterall, of course, I would spend it with the one I love." The younger teen blushed and Itachi wondered if he deciphered the genuine meaning behind that statement.

-

After pecking Itachi on his cheek and slamming the car door shut, Sasuke sauntered into W-13. He had intended on taking a seat before the bell rung, but seeing as it was impossible since his desk and chair was filled with cards, sweets, plush dolls, and flowers. He sighed, frustrated, before throwing everything that was seated on his chair on the floor and slumped into his seat.

He picked through the pile of gifts on his desk, noticing that the same names were repeated from last year. A particular envelope caught his eye as he retrieved it and discarded the fancy cover, revealing a hand-written poem?

He quickly scanned the words imprinted on the page, noticing the lack of penmanship and how utterly corny it sounded, though he took a slight fondness of the free verse.

_You are the light that lights up my darkness_

_The sunset that I rise to_

_The dove I sing to_

_The boy I try to win over_

_You are the sunshine_

_That brightens my day._

And it wasn't signed. Sasuke rose an inquisitive brow. A boy, he would presume, wrote this. The poem was written in a certain way that allowed a clever reader to pick up that much. And the handwriting was based on a male's. 'Who?' was the question. Sasuke shrugged and shoved the poem aside.

The bell rang minutes later...

Kakashi was a lazy bastard. Sasuke fumed. His teacher told the whole class that since it was a 'special' day, he would leave us be. Girls surrounded him, squealing and asking if he'd like their presents. Sasuke would scream, if he knew how, but since he was caged in this school, it was nearly impractical.

"Sasuke." When the young Uchiha heard his name called by his teacher, he looked up and Kakashi motioned him forward. He was, by all means, grateful for such a distraction. Gracefully, he slid out of his seat and away from those horrendous fangirls and up front.

The young teen stared in confusion when he was presented with a dozen of freshly wrapped red roses. He met his teacher's bored eye. "It was delivered just now and it is addressed to you," he stated plainly, continuing reading that orange book.

Fishing out a elegant looking card amongst the bouquet, he automatically recognized the graceful cursive font of Itachi's writing. Eagerly, Sasuke opened the card, wide eyes fixated on the four words written in black ink.

_I love you, Sasuke._

His heart fluttered, too far in a blissful state to notice bright, blue eyes staring at him.

-

"Itachi-nii!!" Sasuke almost rammed the door down in his quest to search for his brother.

"Sasuke?" Itachi walked out of the kitchen clad in a wife-beater and gray sweats, confusion etched onto his features. "Is something wrong?" Sasuke shook his head, running, arms wide open, to his Aniki, his backpack pouncing slightly behind him.

Sasuke collided into Itachi, kissing the corner of the elder's mouth and wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist in a great deal of affection. "I love you.. I love you.. I _love _you, Aniki!" Itachi smiled, returning the gesture, before seating him on the couch where Sasuke proceeded to tend his flowers.

Itachi walked up the stairs and before Sasuke knew it, a delicate silver chain and locket dangled in front of him. His eyes sparkled as they settled on the open locket, presenting a picture of Itachi and Sasuke hugging each other and smiling at the camera. Itachi, who stood behind his Otouto, fastened the chain onto Sasuke's neck, sweeping his Otouto's hair out of the way.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke sighed, clearly light-hearted. On the other side of the rectangle, booklet-like locket had the words 'Together Forever And Ever' engraved, entangled in a heart. When Sasuke closed the locket, he was greeted with the letters I and S entwined together in a Vivaladi font.

Swiftly turning around, he surprised the both of them when he pulled Itachi into a kiss. It was passionate, loving, and everything a kiss declaring love should be.

"I love you, Itachi."

"I love you too, Otouto. Happy Valentine's Day," Itachi murmured against Sasuke's lips.

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day!**


	8. Into the Scene

**Author's Note: One thing that I must make clear, Itachi did not have sex with Sasuke. That's going to happen soon.. I think. ... Moving on... and if you haven't noticed, I **_**usually **_**update on Friday nights or during the weekend. Sometimes during the weekdays, rarely though.. if I motivate myself... somewhere.. somehow... ^_^ yeah...**

**Something happened on Fanfiction, so I'm using that as an excuse for not updating sooner. **

_**Login/submission area is currently inaccessible due to a technical glitch. We apologize for the brief inconvenience. Please come back in a few minutes. (**_**Oh, how I hate those sentences.)**

"My cute baby brother," Itachi murmured, skimming his hand through Sasuke's soft raven locks. The younger sighed happily, snuggling closer to his Aniki and the wonderful radiating body heat. Sasuke was seated, facing Itachi, on his lap. His warm breath fluttered pass Itach's neck, making the elder shiver in delight, though unknowingly.

_Ring!_

The sudden ringing tone from their home phone coaxed a growl out of Itachi, while Sasuke untangled his arms from his Aniki's neck to reach over to his left to grab the phone.

The wide collar shirt Sasuke wore today stretched out, revealing soft, pale skin. As Sasuke never had resumed his position before the phone rang, his ass was left sticking into the air, if just slightly. Itachi smirked.

"Hello." It was that same nonchalant voice Sasuke possessed. On the other line, he could hear the loud ruckus and audiable voices of at least two people arguing. He sighed and waited.

"Ahh..-" Sasuke covered his mouth automatically, looking over his shoulder at Itachi whose hands were caressing his ass. His Aniki, in return, flaunted a sexy smirk and continued massaging those two clothed globes as Sasuke blushed, trying to remove those hands, failing, and blushing deeper than before.

"WHAT'S UP BITCHES?!!"

Sasuke jumped slightly, startled, whereas Itachi rolled his eyes, pulling Sasuke back into his lap and tucking him in between his outstretched legs. The young Uchiha recovered quickly settling for a 'hn.'

"Hey, un! How is our little cutie doing, yeah?" Deidara; that was definately Deidara.

"Fine," murmured Sasuke. "Is Sasori there?"

Sasuke somewhat reasoned that the phone was snatched out of Deidara's possession when he didn't hear anything.

"Hey kid; how are you?" another voice, slightly gruff, yet pleasant to Sasuke's ears. He smiled; hadn't heard that voice in a while.

"Hi; I'm fine. Aniki's here with me," Sasuke responded. "Did you already come back from your trip, Sasori? Are you in Konoha?"

Sasori made a amused noise at the back of his throat. The kid was too soft. "That's correct, Sasu-chan."

Sasuke beamed.

"Well, we actually called to speak to Itachi," the red head continued.

"Oh." Sasuke turned around to face his Nii-san. His Aniki was glaring at the phone that was being offered to him. The younger teen cocked his head. "Nii-san, they wants to talk to you."

Itachi snapped out of his thoughts and stared from his Otouto's face to the phone and back at Sasuke again. He nodded and reached for the device.

"It's me," Itachi almost hissed into the phone. _Almost._

Sasuke stared at his lovely brother, listening to the one-sided conversation. He wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, causing the elder teen to glance down at him before resuming his task, and leaned in to gather the gorgeous smell that only Itachi retained.

"No, absolutely not!" Itachi roared, shooting out of his seat and if it weren't for Sasuke's hasty movements, he would have fell onto the floor and not the coach. Luckily for him, it was the latter.

In the slight distance, the young Uchiha could hear the 'Aww, why not, un?!?!' from Deidara and a growl being surpressed by his brother.

"Why not; why not?! Because he's fuckin' thirteen! .. No, I will not allow it! .. No! Do you hear me, Deidara?! If something happened to him, I will chase your ass to Tokyo and slaughter it! You'd better watch your tone with me Deidara because-"

Sasuke tugged on Itachi's sleeve to get his attention. "What does he want, Itachi-nii?"

Itachi stared at his Otouto.

Those wide, obsidian eyes glistening up at him with the uttermost innocence, those wet, plump lips slightly parted and breathing irregularly, and that beautiful unmarked skin.

Oh.. Sasuke looked so fuckable right now.

"Itachi-nii?" Sasuke stood up to accompany the elder by his side.

"Nothing important, Otouto," Itachi sighed.

"So Itachi, how 'bout it, un!!" Deidara screamed from the phone.

Itachi hung up on the blondie and threw the phone onto the coffee table.

**XXXXXX**

"WASSUP COCKSUCKERS?!?!?"

The front door busted open at exactly 7:30 p.m. Itachi growled in irritation as Sasuke stuck his head out from the kitchen, noticing the commotion; Itachi's eye twitched.

"I told you not to come, did I not?" Itachi deadpanned. A flash of blonde hair caught his eye before it disappeared. Itachi heard Sasuke let out a 'eep' and then a groan.

"Hey, cutie! un!!" Deidara chimed, pinching one of Sasuke's cheeks, while the other enveloped him in a hug. "You've gotten so much taller than since we've met, yeah!" Sasuke batted his hand away and walked into the living room, as if nothing happened.

The young Uchiha noticed the heavy-looking cooler near the door and pointed at it. "What's that?" he inquired, tilting his head to stare at Itachi. His nii-san scowled.

"That booze, Itachi-chibi," Deidara announced, cupping Sasuke's shoulders from behind. Then, his happy aura disappeared when he leaned down to whisper into the young teen's ear. "Do you want to try some, yeah?"

Sasuke seemed to be comtemplating and weighing out his choices, but before he could reply, Deidara was ripped off of him and pushed away by an agitated elder Uchiha. "I already said no," Itachi said, poker-faced.

Sasuke shivered. "Itachi-nii," _a tug on Itachi's hand_, "Don't worry, Nii-san. I promise I'll be good," he whispered.

Itachi ran a hand through his hair and have a half-hearted sigh. "Alright."

Deidara, even though he was cast aside, danced a happy dance at Sasuke's victory.

When the door closed audiably, everyone looked over to see a looming figure making his way into the room.

Deidara cheered and sashayed over to the radio, Hidan threw open the cooler, and Sasuke smiled at Sasori. The red-head met his gaze and smiled lazily, casting a wave into the greeting as he watched the boy maneuver his way up front.

"Hey kiddo."

When the boy got close enough, he opened his arms and put on a puppy dog expression, wanting a hug as an affirmation of affection. Sasori, who was 19 and a year older than Itachi, gave him a half smirk and pulled him into his embrace.

Itachi glowered.

Sasuke sighed.

Sasori tossled the raven's hair and kissed Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke blushed.

Itachi glared. He _glared _at Sasori with a full blown Uchiha, piercing, evil look.

"Sasuke." When his Aniki's voice beckoned to him, he gave Sasori a smile before moving over to sit with his Nii-san who was drinking.

**XXXXX**

The house blared with music, the inappropriate kind of music that his Otouto should not have been listening to.

_Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
Filthy (filthy)  
Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirrty  
You ain't here to party (woo!)  
_

"YOU AIN'T HERE TO PARTY (WOO!)" Deidara sang along with the music, providing slight amusement to little Sasuke. He was too busy watching his Aniki dance in front of him, and might he say, Itachi was a great dancer.

_Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) [7x]_

One thing Sasuke noticed, was that Itachi had beautiful hips. No matter how many times Sasuke wrapped his legs around his Nii-san's waist, he'd never noticed.. until now. It was just so ... perfect, beautiful shape, angle.. everything.

_Oh, I'm overdue  
Give me some room  
I'm comin through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room _

Itachi's hips snapped left and right in straight, fluid motions. His right hand skimmed down his chest and pulled his wife beater over his head, smirking when he noticed he had Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke marveled at how smooth Itachi's chest looked. It looked sleek and hard, finely chiseled and he didn't see a single ounce of fat on that lean torso or abdomen.

His nii-san was perfect.

_DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off _

"Otouto," Itachi purred. "I think you should come join your Aniki." As Itachi said this, he continued a body roll as his hips shook to each side and dropped. His hands skimmed down his chest and hooked his fingers onto the band of his sweats.

_  
It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)  
No question, time for some action_

Deidara and Hidan collapsed onto the floor moments ago and fell asleep. The only sane person here besides Sasuke was Sasori who had settled in to channel surfing, disregarding the brothers.

That's also when Sasuke realized that Itachi wasn't wearing boxers this morning, which meant... if he took those sweats off, he would be as naked as the day he was born.

He did not want anyone to see his Aniki naked, no one could see, except for him.

"Itachi-nii," Sasuke reached out a hand to grab a hold of the elder's wrist. "I think you should go to sleep now, Aniki."

Itachi sighed and dragged his brother up to him. "Cute, foolish Otouto." Itachi murmured, his alcoholic breath fanning over Sasuke's neck. "Do you think Aniki could sleep with this?"

He thrusted his hips up, successfully showing his Otouto his problem. Sasuke thought he heard an amused sound coming from Sasori, but dismissed the thought as Itachi slumped onto him.

"Nii-san?" A bright pink blush invaded Sasuke's face.

"I _need_ to go to my room, Otouto- to take care of it," Itachi muttered shamelessly. "Help me get up there, will you, my beautiful baby brother?"

Without another word, Sasuke did so, swinging Itachi's arm around his neck and an arm around his Nii-san's waist. He closed the door afterwards, giving his Aniki some time alone.

**XXXXX**

_"Otouto... mmhm... Nii-san loves you... Ahh.. so tiggght.. you're so beautiful Sasuke... I- AHHH.. SASUKE!!" _

Sasori smiled knowingly downstairs and Sasuke turned beat red. His nii-san really was expressive when he was drunk.

He could've sworn he heard the slight squealch of his Nii-san cumming... He wanted to see it..

.... It only made him more curious ...

**Chapter 9: **_Sex Ed._

_I was deciding on writing a chapter or two on sex ed, though I welcome any suggestions about any events happening in the next chapter. Feel free to give me a chapter plot for the next chapter.. lol._

_**R & R.**_

_**Hell Jashin  
**__  
_


	9. Sex Ed: Events

**AN: Bloody Lust, new ItaSasu vampire fanfic up! Check it out when you have time?**

_Time: 9:13 a.m. _

_Location: Sasuke's school_

_New Class, Second Semester: Sex Ed, 2nd _

_Teacher: Hatake, Kakashi_

Kakashi must have enjoyed the topic 'sex' alot to have given up his free period to teach Sex Ed. He must also be filled with enthusiasm in order to saunter into class ten minutes early. Sasuke, however, didn't find this odd at all in any of all way_s_.

Sasuke was already in his seat when the bell rang. All the chatter disappeared and amongst the quiet room, everyone could feel the happy aura Kakashi had have always presented.

"Good morning, class," he greeted.

"Today... is the day.... that we will.... learn about...." The jounin paused, sighing happily.

"Sex," he finally concluded after a minute.

Some cheered; others groaned, and Sasuke? He was perked into curiosity; his nii-san never told him anything about sex or relations in an intimate relationship.

-

"Otouto?" Itachi's wandering hand couldn't find Sasuke's warmth.

Itachi shot up from bed, groaning when his head pulsed. Heading downstairs, he noticed that it was indeed clean, neat and tidy. It was only Sasuke who could've done this.

Where was his Otouto?

Itachi glanced at the clock. _9:20. _Sasuke must have been at school by now; why didn't his Otouto wake him up? Itachi could've drove him to school. Didn't his Otouto enjoy his company?

Returning to his room, Itachi threw on a black shirt and blue jeans and tied his hair into its usual ponytail. Grabbing his keys from the mantle, he slipped on his shoes and threw open the door.

Destination: Sasuke's Academy.

Itachi had to make sure his Otouto was okay.

-

"Sir, may I help you?" a young woman at the reception desk asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke. What room is he in?" The lady looked shocked, frightened in the least.

"I-I'm s-sorry. Your not allowed here u-unless you can identify your relationship with this student."

The Uchiha glared at her and she shrunk under his gaze. Another voice interrupted his words. "Ah.. Itachi. What can I do for you?" The principal entered the office, clad in her usual green outfit.

"What room is Sasuke in?" he questioned, sternly yet polite.

"Sasuke? SHIZUNE!!! Look up Uchiha Sasuke's name and give his room number to his guardian!" Tsunade, the principal, yelled, slamming her office door shut.

The one she called Shizune scrambled to do as she was told.

"Ahh.. yes, Uchiha Sasuke.. Room 304 on the second floor. The class is labeled under Sex Ed and his teacher is Hatake Kakashi."

Itachi grunted. "I need to bring Sasuke home early today."

"Oh, alright. Is there a reason as to why?" Shizune asked as she wrote a pass for Itachi.

"Appointment," was all Itachi murmured.

"There's a chair over there in the corner. You may be seated there and I'll ask my assisstant to retrieve Sasuke from his classroom, if you don't mind."

"I'll do that myself." Itachi was gone, just like that, the blue pass gripped tightly in his right palm.

-

"There is such a thing as foreplay before sex," Kakashi stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "It includes kissing, nibbling throughout the body, blowjobs, and finger-fucking in a seme and uke relationship, especially between males." Sasuke was listening and being quite attentive.

In the back of the room, someone raised their hand to ask a question. "What's a blowjob?!"

"It is a slang used as to saying 'cock sucking,' Kakashi explained. Some of the students blushed. "Any other questions?"

Naruto raised his hand. "Why do people have sex, sensei?!"

"Hm." Kakashi grinned, a finger lingering under his chin. "To show their love Naruto. Many couples believe that having sex will improve their relationship; morever, to show the other person that they love them."

_'To show the other person that they love them.' _The phrase lingered in Sasuke's head.

"Sasuke." Too lost in thought to notice someone entering the room, until a hand was placed on top of his head. He turned around to glare at the person who dared to touch his hair.

He was met with Itachi, who gave him a confused look when he saw the glare, but smiled when Sasuke recognized him and the glare turned into a small smile.

His Aniki leaned down, mouth next to his ear, and spoke, sending shivers down his spine, for reason? Unknown. "Come on Otouto. You're coming home early with me today." Itachi straightened his clothes, glancing at the blonde who sat next to Sasuke.

Naruto.

He glared at the boy, watching as Naruto scooted away from Sasuke. His Otouto didn't notice as he finished packing his books and followed Itachi out the room.

"Itachi-nii? What am I doing out of school?" Sasuke questioned as Itachi opened his car door for him.

"Don't worry yourself over it, Otouto."

"Okay." They drove off together; according to Itachi, the drive to and from school was at least twenty minutes.

"Naruto was sitting next to you," he stated, adjusting the gear and turning left on green.

"Uh-huh. He's been acting weird lately, nii-san. He's always sitting next to me or trying to get me to talk. I don't like it very much." Sasuke sighed.

Itachi growled quietly to himself. "Is there a reason why?" he found himself asking.

Sasuke shifted in the passenger seat, unable to meet his Aniki's gaze as they stopped at a red light. His hands were in his lap to prevent any unnecessary movements. "Yes," he whispered inaudiably, but Itachi heard it.

"What is this... reason, Otouto?" Itachi parked his car in the driveway, though neither exited the vehicle. A slender warm finger lifted Sasuke's chin allowing him to come into contact with two ruby red eyes. "Tell me."

A command? Sasuke had thought so.

"Nii-san... Promise me you won't get angry," his Otouto pleaded.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to promise you that, Otouto." Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction and tears shimmered. "Tell your Aniki.. Sasuke," Itachi breathed.

"Nii-san," an intake in Sasuke's breath, "H-he said t-that he l-loved me and that he wanted m-me to be his boyfriend. Then he... kissed... me."

Itachi gripped the steering wheel, allowing Sasuke to go free. "Is that it, Sasuke? Don't lie to me," he growled, gritting his teeth. Sasuke gulped.

_"Shut it, dobe." Itachi raised an eyebrow at his Otouto. Sasuke shrugged, moving slightly closer to Itachi's side unconsciously._

"Nii-san, he pushed me into a wall and shoved his tongue down my throat.." Sasuke sobbed. Itachi's eyes were bleeding crimson and his knuckles turned white. "...I..I couldn't breathe.. Aniki!... I couldn't breathe!.."

"He touched me, Nii-san! .. He touched me!.." He was shaking, both Itachi and Sasuke, one from anger and the other from trauma. "I called for you Itachi! .. I called for you! B-but y-you weren't t-there.."

"Otouto," Itachi grunted. "Let's go inside."

As Sasuke exited the car, he stumbled and nearly tripped if it weren't for his aniki's sturdy body there for him to lean against. After they closed the door and entered Itachi's bedroom, Itachi's mask cracked.

Shoving Sasuke onto his bed, he crawled on top of his Otouto, angrily nipping at Sasuke's earlobe.

"Sasuke... beautiful Sasuke..." he chanted and bellowed. "Did he contaminate you?" He captured Sasuke's lips in a sloppy kiss, murmuring 'my beautiful Otouto must not be contaminated' against the younger's lips.

Sasuke cried. Hot tears streaming down his flushed face. Did his nii-san hate him now? Did he not want him? He clumsily kissed back.

"My Otouto must not be contaminated... he's mine... he's mine," Itachi repeated, as he thrusted his tongue into Sasuke's mouth.

"I must purify my Otouto..." Itachi shook slightly. "He can't be contaminated... he must be mine.. mine.. can't be contaminated..."

"Otouto.. Sasuke," Itachi murmured at the child. "Nii-san's going to purify you.... y-you can't stay contaminated by Naruto!"

He leaned down, aiming for Sasuke's neck.... and bit down.

Hard.

Enough to draw blood.

A shrill accompanied the bite.

"..you're mines, Sasuke... only mine.... Otouto."

**A/N: Naruto OOC much? ..Yeah.. This chapter is continued in the next chapter. Sorry for the late post.**

**Review. **


	10. When Push Comes To Shove

**Vampire Kitty: Does Itachi deserve Sasuke? Absolutely. Let's just view the aftermath of the coming chapter(s), shall we? I have, yet, the slightest idea of how this 'charade' would look like, but after I type this chapter, I will know. But, I assure you, I will not attempt another wet dream in this chapter. ^_^**

**Kaline Reine: Does Itachi ever snap? ^_o (rhetorical question?) A great guess you've made with Kyuubi taking over Naruto's body. Thank you for your support.**

**-siarafaerie-101-miss: Yes; indeed. Go 'Tachi!! xD**

**narubby!: No offense to Naruto lovers (and you), but I wish Naruto would die in Itachi's hands. Maybe I'll throw in a chapter where he becomes injured severely. Haha. Yes, I probably will. Thank you for your encouragement.**

**GjGgirl009: I know, huh? *sings* But in my world it is. **

**XSasuxNaruxForeverX: There will be one; soon. I think I'll ask for a vote from my fellow reviewers on whether or not the coming chapter(s) shall contain major ItaSasu at the end of the chapter (Note: author's note).**

**XxxnarusasuxxX: Ah.. thank you. I try. *smiles***

**kachie1317: This, byfar, is my slowest update. Two weeks, was it? **

**Kuragari Rya: I'm on it!! -grins-**

**A/N: Thank you to the rest of my reviewers. I usually do not write review replies, but this is an exception. There will be a question at the end of this chapter. I would like your feedback please. Shall we move on now?**

_Sasuke cried. Hot tears streaming down his flushed face. Did his nii-san hate him now? Did he not want him? He clumsily kissed back._

_"My Otouto must not be contaminated... he's mine... he's mine," Itachi repeated, as he thrusted his tongue into Sasuke's mouth._

_"I must purify my Otouto..." Itachi shook slightly. "He can't be contaminated... he must be mine.. mine.. can't be contaminated..."_

_"Otouto.. Sasuke," Itachi murmured at the child. "Nii-san's going to purify you.... y-you can't stay contaminated by Naruto!"_

_He leaned down, aiming for Sasuke's neck.... and bit down._

_Hard._

_Enough to draw blood._

_A shrill accompanied the bite._

_"..you're mines, Sasuke... only mine.... Otouto."_

Itachi was above Sasuke, clawing at his Otouto's shirt frantically. "I'm going to kill him... I'm going to kill him... he's going to die in my hands..." Itachi growled to himself, but Sasuke heard. His eyes teared even more and his hands skyrocketed to grip onto his Aniki's biceps.

"Nii-san... please d-don't," he croaked; he watched as Itachi's gaze lingered from the empty side of the bed towards his face. The hands that were each on the mattress beside Sasuke's head trembled as they dug into the comforter.

"What was that, Otouto?" Itachi questioned through gritted teeth. "You want me to let him go? After what he did to you?!?!" The elder Uchiha's voice lowered dangerously as he spit out the next set of terms.

"I'm going to rip out his heart and burn it; I'm going to watch him die a painful death, then I'm going to mutilate his body and throw it in the oceans for the fish to feed on! He'd better watch out; I'm going to hunt him down and slaughter him like a pig!"

"Then you'll be safe from him, baby brother," Itachi murmured quietly in the comfort of Sasuke's neck. "Don't worry, Sasuke. Nii-san will protect you." It sounded so loving, so calm. But Sasuke knew it wasn't as calm as Itachi portrayed it. He was going to slaughter Naruto. The fact that Itachi changed moods quickly, from rage and back to a loving brother, didn't represent that Itachi had forgiven the blonde.

The younger teen could tell from the vemon laced in his Aniki's promise, and the way Itachi trembled above him. His nii-san never went back on his word.

He gasped when he felt something warm and wet trailing across his neck. Realizing it was his Aniki's tongue, he shuddered inwardly to himself as he felt a distant wave of pleasure course through his body. "Nii-san," Sasuke quietly mumbled in a plea. "Please don't h-hurt him."

The tongue retreated quite suddenly as Itachi whipped his head up to glare at his Otouto. He snarled. "Are you trying to defend him, Otouto?!" When Sasuke was silently crying and unable to answer, in which Itachi didn't notice, Itachi continued in rage. "Did you like what he did to you Sasuke?!" The elder snapped in Sasuke's face.

"Answer me, before I force you to watch me torture him to death!" Sasuke turned his head to his left as hot tears strolled down his cheeks. His bottom lip trembled as he struggled to bite back those tears.

His face, however, was snapped back to face Itachi. The elder Uchiha leaned down, placing his full body weight on Sasuke. Their lips were centimeters apart as Sasuke heard the next words descend from his Aniki's mouth in a gruff voice. "Answer me, Otouto. I wouldn't want to do something to you that I'll regret later."

Sasuke's eyes widened and sobs racked his body. Itachi bit softly on his plump bottom lip, sweeping his tongue across the soft skin before asking another question.

"Tell me Sasuke, why are you defending him? You can tell your Aniki, little brother. I won't hurt you."

"Aniki," Sasuke squeaked gently, "I don't want you to go to prison. They're going to take you away from me, Nii-san! I'll be all alone; I want to be with Nii-san," he cried, wiping away the tears that were continuously sheading from his red, puffy eyes.

Itachi's eyes softened. "Don't worry, Otouto. I'll alway's be here with you. Nii-san won't leave you alone." He gathered Sasuke up to him and planted small kisses on his Otouto's cheeks and forehead, occasionally lapping at the younger Uchiha's lips like a starving kitten.

Sasuke blushed a bright scarlet and those lonely tears disappeared only to be replaced with a childish, consent curiosity. "Itachi-nii?"

Beautiful long lashes blinked at Itachi as a soft voice questioned the elder Uchiha. "Lie down fully on your back, Otouto. Aniki's going to help you, okay?" Itachi murmured, as he pressed Sasuke's head down onto the fluffy pillow. The younger Uchiha obliged, yet looked uncertainly up at his brother.

Specks of confusion appeared on Sasuke's features. His Aniki looked slightly different from before. There was this unfamiliar gleam in those eyes that he couldn't identify; it almost looked _scary _in a way. The young Uchiha watched as Itachi's orbs trailed down his body and couldn't help but feel slightly disturbed by such an peculiar expression. Was Itachi okay?

Itachi was hard, _painfully _hard. It came back too often. That frequent lust that invaded his senses every time his Otouto would talk to him or even look at him. It was driving him insane. He'd had too many urges to rape his Otouto that he had lost count. What was frustrating was the fact that Sasuke didn't know what he was doing to his Aniki. That's what threw Itachi off.

It was that cute innocent aura that kept Itachi from touching Sasuke inappropriately; he was afraid that his younger brother was too young to take what he could give. But as everything he'd ever thought of was thrown out the window, Itachi somehow felt relieved to follow his body's needs.

He had to take it slow, in fear of scaring off his baby brother.

Itachi leaned down and planted a light kiss on his Otouto's lips, followed by many other pecks, before initiating Sasuke into an intimate kiss. He could feel the younger teen squirm underneath the body weight, wondering what should be done. Itachi tried to guide the younger, more inexperienced boy to imitate his actions.

He gently pried through the seam of the boy's lips, carressing the boy's hip with one hand as his tongue prodded at Sasuke's pink tongue. Sasuke let out a small whimper, in which Itachi automatically pulled back to view his Otouto's discomfort. It had been obvious that Sasuke was not familiar among sexual relationships.

"Don't worry Otouto; I'll be gentle. I won't hurt you." The elder Uchiha watched as Sasuke's frightened eyes looked at him and nodded ever so slowly. Itachi smiled an encouraging smile at his Otouto; unknowingly to Sasuke, his other palm reached next to the boy's hip to tightly grip onto the bed sheets. He had to reserve what little self-control he had, in order to get what he wanted, needed.

That was, the love only his Otouto could provide for him, the only thing that made him sane. He needed to mark Sasuke as his and wash away anything Naruto had imprinted on his precious little brother.

"I love you, baby brother," Itachi murmured, as two palms slid underneath the blue shirt and swiftly slipped it off of his Otouto, leaving Sasuke naked from waist up. "You know that, don't you Otouto?" Itachi looked up at Sasuke and smirked as his little brother nodded his head, almost frantically, telling Itachi that yes, yes indeed, he knew.

His little brother was the sweetest thing in his life. His beautiful precious Otouto.

Itachi gave Sasuke one last peck on his lips before littering kisses down his cheek and onto the teen's neck. His other skillful palm, latched onto the zipper of Saske's school trousers and dragged downwards.

Another hand slipped underneath the fabric of the younger teen's boxers and wrapped around something half hard. Sasuke gasped loudly and pistoled his hips upwards in a natural reaction to his sensitive cock. ".. Aniki.." he whimpered, the grip he had on Itachi biceps tightened dramatically and he let out a audiable pant. "What are you doing, Itachi-nii?" Sasuke groaned.

**A/N: I just had to cut the rest off. I'm still contemplating whether or not Itachi should take Sasuke and if it will ruin the plot. So here's the question:**

**Should there be a major ItaSasu moment in the next chapter?**

**Suggestions are also welcomed. Review.**

**~Hell Jashin**


	11. Tsk Tsk

**A/N: Do you know what I hate about the cliffhangers I leave in my fic? I have to find a way to resolve it in the next chapter, and**_** boooy **_**is it difficult. **

_His little brother was the sweetest thing in his life. His beautiful precious Otouto._

_Itachi gave Sasuke one last peck on his lips before littering kisses down his cheek and onto the teen's neck. His other skillful palm, latched onto the zipper of Saske's school trousers and dragged downwards._

_Another hand slipped underneath the fabric of the younger teen's boxers and wrapped around something half hard. Sasuke gasped loudly and pistoled his hips upwards in a natural reaction to his sensitive cock. ".. Aniki.." he whimpered, the grip he had on Itachi biceps tightened dramatically and he let out a audiable pant. "What are you doing, Itachi-nii?" Sasuke groaned._

"Shh... shh..." Itachi murmured, cupping the boy's lower region in his warm, right palm delicately and rested his other on his Otouto's hip.

He lapped skillfully at the beautiful pale skin beneath Sasuke's navel, tending to leave wet trails behind. Kissing the skin there, Itachi bit down softly, yet sucked harshly provoking a moan out of his Otouto.

"Ahh... nii-san.. w-what are-.." Itachi hushed the boy once again with another ushered 'shhh', petting his Otouto's hip soothingly as to calm Sasuke down.

Itachi wrapped his hand around the arousing appendage, pulling and tugging at a slow pace, he would call it. He wanted to give his precious baby brother the experience of his lifetime, not scare him away and live the rest of his life in fear of Itachi.

"Do you know why Naruto touched you, Otouto?" he asked in a voice laced with venom as he increased his speed. Sasuke cried out, snatching onto his Aniki's shoulders to steady himself as he head thrashed from left to right repeatedly.

"Do you know why?" he whispered, dipping his tongue into Sasuke's navel before continuing his destination upwards to bring his Otouto into a passionate kiss. The boy stopped to stare at Itachi as the elder advanced towards him.

"He only wants your body, Otouto," Itachi snarled. But his face turned back into its porcelain gentle portrait when the next phrases exited his mouth. "But.. Nii-san, Nii-san loves his baby brother so much. That's why he wants to protect him from everyone."

Lips met and the younger of the two had only hesitated momentarily, before adding light pressure to his nii-san's that were already molding themselves with his.

Itachi smiled against the teen's lips and using the hand that held his Otouto's hip, he cupped Sasuke's cheek and tilted it to the side; he made sure to close any extra space there was between them.

"Open your mouth for nii-san," the eldest murmured, lapping softly at Sasuke's bottom lip. Sasuke's eyes were half-hooded as he complied, automatically feeling his nii-san's tongue thrust into his mouth to explore.

"Good boy," he heard Itachi groan, and Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut when that slick muscle hovered over his own. He whimpered once again, yet this time, Itachi didn't pull away- either not hearing his little plea or not caring. He hoped it wasn't the latter.

As his Aniki's tongue swiped over his own, he tried to pull away. Itachi was ready for that, however. Itachi's palm, the one that was giving him a hand job, was already at the back of his head forcing Sasuke to dip his head forwards, enough for the elder Uchiha to glide and suck vigorously at his tongue.

He let out a muffled cry when his nii-san's hips collided against his and abruptly started a dominant grind. Sasuke heard his nii-san growl, before tearing at the front of his own jeans to release his massive erection.

He felt his Aniki thrust his powerful hips against his own, rubbing their bare cocks together as Itachi raped his mouth over and over again, licking over his teeth, nipping at his lips, and playing with his tongue.

Tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes. Did his nii-san want to rape him?

He flinched at the thought.

No. His beloved Aniki would never do anything against Sasuke's own will.

With that thought in mind, Sasuke pushed at Itachi's shoulders, victoriously breaking apart their mouths; he proceeded to greedily take in big mouthfuls of air that his lungs needed for him to survive.

Whereas, Itachi pressed urgent sucks and licks across his nubs and slammed his fingers down Sasuke's arousal rapidly. A strangled moan escaped the younger's lips as his Aniki hastily tugged firmly at his bobbing length.

He felt a familiar heat pool at the bottomless pits of his abdomen and Sasuke froze. "N-nii-san," he called brashly, stopping Itachi's hand with his own. "Please.." he whispered somberly. "Please... stop.."

Itachi was only blinded by rage when that left his Otouto's mouth. He glared savagely at the boy who dared stop him from showing him his love.

Itachi snarled. "How dare you?! Here I am trying to be a nice Aniki for my Otouto and my Otouto tells me to stop when I was trying to show him how much I love him!"

Itachi threw his hands into the air from where he kneeled next to Sasuke, before his eyes narrowed into slits. "Or is it... that my Otouto doesn't love me," he barked accusingly.

Sasuke's eyes were enlarged and he was quick to kneel next to his Aniki, trying to choose his words wisely in the next second.

"Aniki," he acknowledged in a voice full of anxiety, "I love you more than anything else in this world. Please believe me, Nii-san. I will always love you. You know that, Nii-san." He moved forward and pecked his brother's cheek and offered a slightly strained smile, seeing as his face was destroyed from the tears.

It was moments later that Sasuke noticed the quirk in the corner of his nii-san's lips.

Itachi slowly laid Sasuke back down onto the mattress and pecked his forehead. "Let nii-san finish you off, Otouto." It had been a command and a request altogether. Before Sasuke could answer, Itachi continued his sentence. "Don't fret, baby brother. I won't do that again. You can trust me," Itachi offered a small smile and caressed the boy's bangs.

Sasuke nodded, reaching his hand out for his Aniki to grab, which Itachi obliged to with a smile. His other hand stroked at his baby brother's arousal in steady caresses, smirking whilst hearing the precious moans that came from his Otouto. His willing Otouto.

Itachi felt the soft palm of Sasuke grip tightly onto his, fueling his energy to bring the teen to completion. A small droplet of precum oozed out of the tip and before he could control himself, a tongue licked it away.

"Ahh.. n-nii-san.. nnh," Sasuke moaned, his delicate little back arching up from the bed. Itachi smiled when he thought about how he was making his Otouto do this.

He leaned forward and encased the blushing mushroom head in the hot heat of his moist cavern and sucked with such intensity that he knew his baby brother had never, ever felt before.

"Aniki.." a pleasurable groan, and with a scream that echoed off the walls of the entire house, Sasuke shot his load into his nii-san's mouth in thick spurts. And, Itachi drank it all up. He still remembered the first time he milked his baby brother.

Deciding not to push the boy any further, Itachi made a decision to take a cold shower. He smiled to himself when he looked back to the peaceful face of Sasuke. His Otouto was tired.

-

_Ding Dong!_

Briefly after he came out of the bathroom, Itachi went to answer the door. Opening it, probably was the most uneventful thing that ever happened to him. There stood that same blonde that had touched his precious baby brother.

"Yes?" he almost barked.

Apparently, Naruto was hoping for Sasuke to open the door, instead of his scary older brother. "Um.. can I speak with Sasuke?" Itachi noticed the way the question was inquired, yet mentioned nothing about it.

"He's asleep at the moment," Itachi replied, and just when he knew the blonde would say 'thank you.. I'll talk to him later', Itachi intervened.

"But, come in. Let's have a talk." Itachi opened the door wide enough for him to enter.

Naruto's pupils switched from left to right and he gulped audiably. That wasn't a request.

He bowed his head, unable to stare at those piercing orbs and walked into the house, hopelessly looking at the door when it was slammed shut.

**A/N: Well? Two and a half weeks and I finally update. Review.**

**Why don't you guys guess what's going to happen in the next chapter?**


	12. You Are So Dead

**This next chapter was fun to write, the Naruto part, at least, seeing as how I dislike him very much. **

_**Chapter 12: You Are So Dead**_

_"He's asleep at the moment," Itachi replied, and just when he knew the blonde would say 'thank you.. I'll talk to him later', Itachi intervened._

_"But, come in. Let's have a talk." Itachi opened the door wide enough for him to enter._

_Naruto's pupils switched from left to right and he gulped audiably. That wasn't a request._

_He bowed his head, unable to stare at those piercing orbs and walked into the house, hopelessly looking at the door when it was slammed shut._

Itachi, even without his fair wise logic, could tell that Naruto was nervous and frightened at his little invitation; not sadly at all, he didn't care. He leisurely settled down on his sofa, gazing diagnolly to his right to stare at Naruto.

"Do you have any idea what I want to talk to you about?" Itachi put a slight emphasis on talk, though he knew that his speech flowed out so flawlessly that the blondie could not pick up.

Itachi crossed his legs, one on top of the other as he leaned back in his seat. He watched silently as the boy stuttered out a string of gibberish; somewhere along those lines, his ears picked up his baby brother's name and his eyes narrowed.

"That's correct," the Uchiha spat. "_My _baby brother."

"As I recall, you _like _my Otouto, do you not?" a cool and collected voice, with no warnings of ignition.

Itachi saw how those sea-blue eyes dialated and slowly uncrossed his arms and legs as Naruto finally paid full attention to him. The blonde nodded slowly, unsure about how Sasuke's brother would react to such news. Itachi didn't look threatening at the moment, and he looked so calm and collected that he couldn't imagine how Itachi will look once he's enraged.

"And, does my Otouto like you?" Itachi inquired; he leaned forward so that his back no longer came into contact with the sofa.

One hesitant expression from Naruto and Itachi's false countenance dispersed. The ideal illusion encased between the two died; Naruto's eyes widened in hysteria as Itachi's palm sprung forward and latched onto his shirt, sufficiently dragging himself towards the elder teen before their eyes met: panic meets crimson rage.

"Then why the fuck did you touch Sasuke, you son of a bitch?!?!" the Uchiha barked, lifting the boy into the air and crashing him onto a nearby wall.

"How dare you lay your dirty hands on my baby brother!!" He shook the boy in a furious ferocious display, who was still in his fazed state- chin bruised from the brutal force of collision; eyes shut tight. Itachi's Sharingan eyes narrowed as he growled out something he's been meaning to accomplish.

"I'll castrate you... I'll make sure to show you that no one touches my Otouto and gets away with it; no one." A fair-made venomous conclusion on Itachi's behalf as he lunged forward and successfully pinned Naruto's face with a hardcore punch, along with a knee in the blonde's gut. He deserved it. Oh, he deserved much, much more from Itachi.

-

_Pitch-black._

_Through the thick haze he caught a glimpse of his Nii-san, back turned to him, which led his eyes past his brother to another figure, currently crumpled in to a heap on the dusty grounds. A gasp of shock escaped his lips, echoing through the tangible surfaces as he cautiously moved forward, making it to Itachi's side before a cough alerted him that that person was still alive._

_The upturn of the figure's face casted a glance towards him; a weak hand lifted, asking for help. "Sasuke," came the flimsy voice. "Y-you're b-b-brother is c-crazy," it murmured. "S-s-stay a-away-y fr-rom-m h-him."_

_Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. A knife plunged into his rib cage. Another thing hit him; how could Naruto call his Nii-san crazy. He was lying!_

_"Don't talk bad things about my Aniki!" Sasuke exclaimed. "My Aniki is not crazy!" He wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist tightly from his spot next to his Aniki to prove his point. And Itachi merely patted his head and snaked an arm around Sasuke's waist, pulling the boy closer to his side._

_"See!" he yelled; Sasuke couldn't bring himself to care about the blonde on the floor right now; he didn't even want to know what happened to Naruto. Afterall, his Nii-san was trying to protect him. Everything his Nii-san does is always for his well-being._

_"Y-you-u don't-t u-und-der-s-stand S-sa-su-uke-e..." came a mumble from the ground. "H-he n-needs-s h-help." The arm that went reaching for Sasuke dropped, losing hope already._

_"You don't know what you're talking about!" the young Uchiha denounced. "Aniki does this because he loves me and I love him! He takes care of me everyday and keeps me safe from people like you!" He doesn't force anything on me and he makes me happy!"_

_Sasuke then focused his attention on his Aniki who smiled softly and proudly at him._

_"Let's go to bed, Otouto," Itachi murmured, not feeling the need to glance at the heavily injured, and barely breathing boy._

Sasuke shot up from bed with a start, chest heaving into the air and orbs slightly glazed from his sleep. He rubbed tiredly at his eyes and when he noticed Itachi was missing, he threw off the covers and hopped out of bed and onto the cold wooden floor. As he continued to rub his eyes childishly, he noticed how unconfortably weird it was when he placed one foot in front of the other, yet dismissed it as something that would happen after a short nap.

"Itachi-nii," he called out faintly, exiting Itachi's bedroom and slowly sauntered downstairs. Sasuke could hear voices in the living room; did his Nii-san have a guest over? His Aniki never had anyone over their house before.

Peaking out from behind the staircase, he idly wondered if Itachi didn't want any interruptions while having a conversation. It had been a mistake. Sasuke's heart ceased and then rapidly increased as he stared at Itachi choking Naruto who was pinned against the ground by his throat. His nii-san held a kunai in his possession, the kunai poised above Naruto's private regions.

He couldn't believe what Itachi was about to do.

His lips quivered as he hollered out Itachi's name along with 'Nii-san' and dashed over to the two before Itachi could commit murder against his (Sasuke's) own teammate. The blonde struggled to breathe as his wind pipe was crushed under Itachi's intense grip.

"What are you doing, Aniki?! Let him go!" Sasuke more pleaded than demanded. "You can't kill him, Nii-san. They'll throw you in prison!" The boy gripped at Itachi's bicep along the palm that carried the weapon.

Itachi spared the boy time to breathe as he reached up and patted his Otouto's spikes. "Don't worry, Otouto. I won't kill him. I'm just going to chop off his dick before I let him go," he answered calmly. He observed the widening of Sasuke's eyes and smirked. "I'll teach him how to not touch you anymore, Otouto. Isn't Aniki generous?"

Sasuke shook his head in an 'i don't know' and buried his face in the curve of Itachi's shoulder. "Please, Nii-san," he whispered. Knowing his brother will yet decline once more, Sasuke tried to think of something that his Nii-san would want in return for releasing Naruto's life into the wild.

Then... something hit him... like a ton of bricks. Why couldn't he have thought about this earlier?

"Let him go, please Nii-san?" he murmured again.

"No," came the monotone reply.

"What if I give you a kiss, Aniki? Would you let him go?" he asked desperately, kissing the base of Itachi's neck. Itachi made an sound of appreciation at the back of his throat and glaced down at his baby brother.

"Oh?"

Sasuke nodded quickly and Itachi sighed as he released Naruto from under him. The boy had fainted. How pathetic. "Alright," Itachi responded. "But I'll send him off." With that said Itachi hoisted the body up and walked towards the main door, heading out followed by his Otouto.

He stood on the sidewalk and waved his hand as a image of a taxi came forth. Heaving the body into the back seat, he knocked on the front window, which was lowered at his request. The elder Uchiha mumbled a random address before the taxi drove away. Turning around, he saw the incredulous look on his Otouto's face, but merely smiled in return.

Leading them both inside, Itachi automatically slammed the door, before turning around and meeting the younger teen's eyes. He wrapped an arm around that lithe waist and pulled his little brother closer to him, smirking all the while.

"Now Otouto," Itachi murmured. "How about that kiss?"

**A/N: Ta-dah! Chapter 12 is all done now! Review?**


	13. Triggered

**... Disclaimer: Ya know, if I was the creator of Naruto, Itachi would not have gone blind and killed by Sasuke, Sasuke wouldn't have killed his brother, there wouldn't have been a Uchiha massacre, Itachi and Sasuke would love each other forever and ever, Fugaku wouldn't have neglected Sasuke and so on... Anyway, I do not own Naruto.**

_Leading them both inside, Itachi automatically slammed the door, before turning around and meeting the younger teen's eyes. He wrapped an arm around that lithe waist and pulled his little brother closer to him, smirking all the while._

_"Now Otouto," Itachi murmured. "How about that kiss?"_

Sasuke figeted slightly under his Nii-san's, dare he say, lecherous observations before he returned Itachi's smirk with a small, timid smile, bringing both palms forward in order to steady them on his Aniki's chest. He could feel the heat within his normally pale cheeks surface, though as being oblivious as to why a kiss could rile up the temperature of his being, he thought nothing of it.

Not wanting to let his Nii-san wait any longer than he was already, Sasuke tilted his head up and poised himself up on his tippy toes and leaned forward.

Itachi watched with half-lidded eyes as his Otouto tilted his head to the left cutely before raising himself upon the tip of his toes, only to lean forward to capture his lips in a chaste, sweet kiss. He would've groaned if it weren't for the fact that he knew that's what his Otouto thought a kiss was.

Itachi's eyes were glued to his Otouto's tender, lucious lips as he himself consciously licked his own hungrilly, catching the delectable taste of his baby brother's saliva amongst them. Oh, what shall he do to enter that moist cavern?

His own inquiry was cast to the side, however, as his precious love squirmed in his arms, looking extremely nervous from his own long-term, starved gaze.

"Otouto... Sasuke..." Itachi murmured, gazing down at the boy within his arms whilst he leaned forward and rested their foreheads together; Sasuke's breath coming out in small, warm puffs, constantly caressing Itachi's own when they mingled.

"Yes, Nii-san?" Sasuke asked, smiling at Itachi and giving his Aniki a few small pats on his cheek with the tips of his fingers as he thought it was cute.

Itachi returned the gesture lightly, before frowning at his Otouto. A frown Sasuke knew to be truly disappointing and unsastisfactory towards him. "...How about a _real _kiss..." the boy had always been so tempting... "For your nii-san," Itachi added. He kissed Sasuke's eyelid, nose, cheek and all the way down to his Otouto's lips where he slightly brushed them together.

Sasuke's eyelids slid close partially, head nodding ever so slightly as he whispered an 'okay' to Itachi.

"I love you Sasuke, remember that Otouto." With that said, two pairs of soft lips meshed together, synchronizing at a passionate, unhurried pace. Arms that wounded themselves around Sasuke were tightened as Itachi ran his tongue along the folds of his Otouto's lips in a small attempt for his baby brother to allow him entrance.

He moaned in approval when the younger teen complied, slowly parting his lips and an innocent pink tongue slid out to timidly lap once at Itachi's own before Sasuke pulled away from the kiss completely. He blushed furiouslyy when he saw the slight astonishment within his Aniki's eyes.

Rocking back and forth on his heal, Sasuke swiftly looked down- hoping his bangs could cover the blush that had spread so rapidly across his features.

And despite his desperation, Itachi chuckled- a sweet, soft baritone reaching the younger Uchiha's ears, further fueling Sasuke's confusion and discomfort. Finding out that his Nii-san was teasing him, he whimpered.

A set of warm palms settled amongst each of Sasuke's cheeks before the younger teen was forced to look up at his Aniki who was wearing a small smile.

The smile morphed into something else when Itachi noticed the wet tears shimmering at the corner of his Otouto's eyes and his flushed face. Itachi noticed the lack of eye contact that his little brother was not happy to indulge in as he stared at the boy's face.

"Little brother?! Sasuke! What's wrong?! Otouto, answer me?!"

Red and flushed was an understatement. His Otouto was beet red, biting his bottom lip hoping to restrain his trembling body; it failed, however; Itachi saw it clearly. Sasuke's frame was shaking heavily and tears streamed down his face as a single drop of blood dripped down his lips to land on his chin.

"Sasuke! SASUKE!" Itachi hollered, eyes wide with anxiety as he waited... hoped for an answer. He could feel the droplets of his Otouto's sweat glide down his palms as he held Sasuke's face tighter and closer.

Itachi pulled Sasuke into warm hug, bodies colliding further and Sasuke happened to let out a loud cry when their bodies came into contact. That was when tears uncontrollably fell and dampened Itachi's shirt which soaked through the wardrobe to slowly spread across the elder Uchiha's chest.

Sasuke looked so miserable and Itachi did not know what to do or what caused his Otouto to cry. He never, ever wanted to hear that painful cry emitting from his beautiful innocent baby brother again.

Sasuke clung onto Itachi's shirt like a leech, crying his heart out. He could _feel _it. He remembered it. That forceful tongue that had been shoved into his mouth with mere brutal force and those hauntingly furious blue orbs. The cool hands that glided over his soft, porcelain skin, marring it with those sharp, dangerous nails.

How could his precious Aniki want him after he had been defiled... _tainted.. _tainted and filled by someone else?

_The food fight in the lunch room had drove the young Uchiha out of the cafeteria and all the way over to the buildings located near the back of the campus. Not eating much as usual, he settled for plucking short stems of wild grass that grew from where he sat._

_'Sasuke?' a normally loud and obnoxious voice, yet clearly ambiguous and strange now inquired. Sasuke's head shot towards his left, hair swooshing along with the cool breeze and set eyes on a certain blonde, who slowly approached him as if not to scare him off._

_"Hn."_

_".. I love you, Sasuke. You know, right?... That poem? .. I wrote it for you.. Just so you could reconsider being my boyfriend." Naruto had a set of pleading eyes in place and Sasuke just hated to break the blonde's heart by saying no, but he didn't love him._

_"No Naruto."_

_A moment of silence..._

_Suddenly, Sasuke was dragged onto his feet and shoved none too gently into the stone cold cement wall. He stood shocked as another body, heavier than his, crushed his own. _

_"WHY?! I've always loved you Sasuke! Why do you always have to do this to me?! Do you have any idea how horrible I feel every time I get turned down by you?! I want you to be mine, Sasuke!! Why?! Why?! WHY?!!!!! Please give me a chance Sasuke!"_

_"N-Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes widened a small fraction at the outburst. "I'm s-sorry, but I can't."_

_Naruto looked crestfallen, before his eyes changed into something else. "It's alright Sasuke. After I have you, you'll be mine.. Yes, that's right.. mine!" _

_Before Sasuke had a chance to ever decipher the meaning, a pair of lips crushed onto his. He released a startled cry, trying to rip his mouth away from the tongue that invaded his personal space. He choked when it was shoved down his throat, seemingly hungry to lap at his cavern._

_Midnight orbs widened in horror when his shorts and boxers were pulled down and a rough hand grabbed his member. The mouth that had been feeding on his parted with his own and sucked its way down his neck. _

_"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?! Get off me! Don't touch me!!" Sasuke cried, unable to shove the blonde away. The blue navy shirt he was wearing was powerfully ripped away from his lean body and Sasuke trembled as the lonely gust of wind shamelessly flew by. _

_Sasuke released a loud cry when he felt sharp nails digging into his shoulder blades only to draw blood from beneath the soft skin. "Sasuke," he heard Naruto chant. 'Sasuke.... Sasuke... Sasuke... I love you.. so much... I love you so much Sasuke..." his gruff voice pierce into the afternoon breeze, filled with so much lust and longing that it gave the young Uchiha an image of a crazy fool._

_He was crying... naked, and helpless._

_His Nii-san was always there for him. Where was he now?_

_"Don't cry Sasuke." The addressed teen shut his eyes as if hoping to banish the person in his presence. However, his next set of words brought such a heavy burden amongst his very soul and insecurity. "Even if you run away, my love, I will find you and bring you back to my side because you are mine and will stay mine for the rest of your life."_

_He felt himself being flipped onto his stomach, stomach pressed upon the cement wall and disgustingly cold hands wander about his lower back before groping roughly at his two innocent pale cheeks to spread them. "Nii-san..." he whimpered desperately, "help me Nii-san...I don't want it.. please help me Nii-san..."_

_He felt something hard and slightly wet settle between his cheeks, prodding at his entrance and possessive hands grip intensely at his fragile hips. He did not even catch a glimpse of the blonde undressing. Sasuke knew absolutely nothing about sex and when something was forced inside him, his pain-filled scream filed out the area of the courtyard._

_Never had he felt this pain in his life. Never. Itachi was always there to stop the pain, if any; the smallest cuts he received from papercuts to knives were tended and made better by his Aniki.. but now his Nii-san was not here to save him from such an excruciating affliction, to make it disappear._

_He felt the organ throb within him before it was pulled out, almost automatically, and shoved back in all over again. The process repeated and gradually increased its pace dramatically and Sasuke was rammed into the stone-flat surface repeatedly. _

_"NII-SAN!! H-HELP ME ANIKI!! N-N-NII-SA-AN!!"_

_He cried so hard that day._

_Sasuke had lost so much blood. His cries had been mercilessly drowned by Naruto's moans of approval and pleasure._

_-_

"Otouto?" A single knock on Sasuke's bedroom door before Itachi walked into the room. Itachi sighed in relief when he head a soft 'hmm' answer to his voice. His little Sasuke was lying on his stomach reading a novel. He made himself comfy after sitting next to his Otouto who marked the page in his book and placed the novel under his pillow.

Full attention had been set on his Nii-san as he sat up on his knees and positioned next to Itachi. The elder reached up a palm to pet the boy's hair, smiling when his baby brother leaned into his touch.

"How are you feeling baby brother?" he questioned, lifting the boy's bangs up to kiss his forehead. He watched as his Otouto's eyes slid close contently while releasing a soft, angelic sigh. How lucky he was to have a baby brother like Sasuke.

"I'm okay, Nii-san," Sasuke replied, placing his hands in his lap. "Aniki?"

"Yes, my baby brother?"

".. I'm sorry about that panic attack. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble, Nii-san. I'm sorry." He shamefully stared at his legs and waited for his Nii-san to scold him, but it never came. Instead, Itachi shook his head and flashed a small smile.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Otouto. There has been and is no reason for you to apologize; just remember that Aniki is here for you Sasuke. And, I will love you no matter what."

"I understand, Aniki; I love you too." His little baby brother stared at his lap while saying that phrase; 'always shy, ne?' he mused.

"Nii-san?" There went off that beautiful voice again.

"What is it, Otouto?" he asked.

The younger Uchiha seemed to hesitate, before he decided to ask what he wanted to ask.

"C-can I... May I have a hug, Aniki?" he whispered timidly, hoping that Itachi wouldn't refuse him as he stared at his Aniki's lovely face. After his request left his mouth, Sasuke found himself pulled against a strong and sturdy chest, encased in his Nii-san's arms where he felt happy and safe. His Nii-san was the best.

"Anytime baby brother.." he heard Itachi murmur. "Anytime."

**A/N: Ah.. this has been a longer chapter, wouldn't you agree? ^^ But, I never liked SasuNaru and probably never will. Sasuke being raped by Naruto is the worst thing that I ever, ever wrote. I hate it so much, yet I only went along with that because of the plot. **

**Review?**


	14. Two Mr Unstables

_**Chapter 14 **_

'Oh god...' Sasuke couldn't think of anything more delicious than the food his Aniki cooked for him. Though it was just the aroma of the stir-fry, he felt his mouth water at the thought of just spooning the rice into his mouth. His Nii-san was such a good cook.

Abandoning his seat in the dining room, which stood only a few feet away from the kitchen, he walked up to Itachi and ducked his head under his Aniki's arm, which was delicately stirring the mixture, and caught a whiff of the fragrant delicacy of his brother's cooking, only to have his senses increase tenfold.

Itachi chuckled as he moved to allow Sasuke in front of him, facing the stove, wrapping his left arm around his Otouto's waist whilst his other continued the repetitive movements.

"Smell good, Otouto?" he questioned. Itachi smirked when the younger Uchiha's head turned towards him. He watched the raven hair swoosh slightly as the boy nodded hastily. Sasuke's eyes were wide and questioning: "when will the food be finished?" It was the powerful puppy-dog stare that, in which, Itachi quite often received from his Otouto. Yes, indeed. His cute, sweet little, baby brother.

"Nii-san, may I eat now?" the boy softly questioned. "I'm starving." Itachi watched as the boy subconsciously licked his lips as he gazed back at sizzling frying pan. The elder Uchiha swiped his tongue across his lower lip and he glanced at his Otouto's smooth, pale column that practically was in his plain view. He licked his lips again. He was starving too.

Uchiha Itachi had self-control. He could handle a little pinch of torture.

"Alright, Otouto. It's thoroughly cooked now," Itachi answered a millennia later as he turned off the heat, his arm momentarily leaving his Otouto's lovable waist.

"Could you bring out the stir-fry out, Otouto, and place it onto our table? I need to reheat last night's leftovers." Sasuke nodded, using both palms to lift the handle up and carefully made his way out of his Aniki's half embrace and into the dining room.

"Be careful, Otouto. It's hot," Itachi added and he heard a "Hai, Aniki!" come from his little brother. He smiled at the sound of his Otouto's cheerful voice. Itachi made a mental note to cook more often as he reached into the refridgerator to pull out a take-out box.

When Itachi entered the dining room to place the food on the table, he noted that Sasuke was nowhere in sight. He hollered out the younger teen's name and waited for the Uchiha to answer him. Estimation around thirty seconds later, Itachi heard Sasuke's muffled voice echoing from the hallway bathroom.

And, in a few quick strides, Itachi's palm was rattling the doorknob when he found out it had been locked. "What are you doing in there, Otouto? Are you okay?" Sasuke, never in his life, had locked the bathroom door while doing anything.

"I'm fine Aniki," he heard Sasuke reply, voice pitched in a quivery tone. Then, the rummaging of items grabbed the elder sibling's attention.

He hammered a fist on the door. "Otouto! I want you to open this door this instant!" he commanded angrily. Was Sasuke... hurt? Another few shuffles of material.

"I'm coming, Nii-san!" the younger hollered, but that 'coming' didn't appear until a minute later when he swung open the wooden door.

Sasuke was greeted with a glare from his Aniki; he quickly looked down at his feet when he felt his cheeks tint back to their usual pink. He also didn't like that look. It _scared _him. When he glanced back at Itachi, their gazes locked and the younger brother noticed that Itachi's expression softened into a worried glance.

"What were you doing in there, Sasuke?" He flinched. Itachi used his name instead of his usual term 'Otouto.' Itachi's eyes narrowed as his gaze flickered down his Otouto's body, assuring himself that his baby brother was not inflicted in any way.

He knew how much Sasuke hated when he became like this, but if his Otouto didn't tell him what was wrong, then he'd have to find out himself. Itachi felt the fire burn within himself when he saw his Otouto's index finger, that soft, little finger, wrapped in a thin gauze. Itachi's arm slipped out from his side to wrap around his Otouto's wrist. He boy released a startled gasp before he was dragged into the cozy living room and pushed into a sitting position on the soft sofa.

Itachi kneeled down in front of the flustered teen and cautiously lifted his baby brother's wrist to examine the finger. Did his Otouto accidentally cut himself? Burn himself? Scrape himself? He frowned, unwrapping the transparent cloth to examine the wound. And, when the bandage flew onto the ground, Itachi's frown deepened as his eyes were cast upon the huge welt.

Above him, Sasuke gasped softy, biting his lip in hope that his pain could be reduced and kept inaudiable. He didn't want his Aniki to question how he burned himself. His Nii-san had given him clear instructions to watch out for the heated pan and to be careful. But, he had accidentally tripped over the carpet and pressed his finger against the rim of the burning metal material.

"I'm sorry, Aniki," Sasuke whimpered, reaching forward to hug Itachi in means of his apology. He gripped tightly onto his Nii-san's strong bicept and laid his cheek on his upper arm. "I d-didn't t-think I could b-burn myself. I-I wasn't... careful... e-enough." Reduced to tears when Itachi didn't hug him back, the younger teen tried scooting closer, but the abrupt standing of Itachi prevented him from doing so.

"Why didn't you tell me then, Otouto?!" Itachi bellowed; after his arm was yanked away from Sasuke, he pushed his Otouto away with a small shove towards his shoulder.

Sasuke shook his head, bringing his legs up to his chest. "I... don't k-know." His bottom lip quivered. He did know. He knew all too well why.

His Nii-san was angry. He buried his face in to his knees and cried quietly to himself. His Aniki wouldn't... disown him... would he? Sasuke gulped. However, Itachi's next set of words hurt him.

"Well," he heard Itachi growl, "when you think you know, we will talk. I don't have an Otouto who hides everything from his own Aniki."

It hurts so much.

Itachi wasn't acknowlegding him as his Otouto. He said... he meant that he didn't have one. Not him. Not anyone.

He looked up to find his Aniki storming to the door, but Sasuke knew he couldn't speak because his voice didn't work.

The door slammed behind Itachi. Did his Nii-san still want his Otouto?

Sasuke was alone... by himself. Crying.

The food was left cold in the dining room.

-

_**1:18 a.m.**_

The loud pounding at the main door startled Sasuke before he quickly jumped up from the sofa and ran to answer as he heard Deidara hollering his name. His Nii-san was... home? He quickly wiped away his tears before opening the door.

He was greeted with a saddening sight. Sasori and Deidara had their arm around his Aniki's waist and neck, and his Nii-san was nowhere near conscious.

"Aniki," he murmured, lifting a hand to swipe away the fallen bangs on Itachi's face before Sasori and Deidara lifted Itachi upstairs and into his room. Afterwards, they came downstairs and wre greeted with a depressed little brother huddled in the corner of the black sofa.

Sasori ordered the blonde to leave. Deidara, for once, listened, seeing as how the bad aura lingered around the brothers in the very house. The front door was slammed, once again, and Sasori watched as the younger teen visibly flinched. He slowly walked over to Sasuke and slid gracefully next to the, abonormally, quiet boy.

"What happened, kiddo?" he questioned softly, laying a palm on the boy's head. He was quite astonished to find himself with a lap full of the sobbing teen after his inquiry. It just happened. Sasuke just seemed to pour out his heart to him as Sasori was busy soothing the boy.

Sasori was suffocating in the tightest hug he'd ever gotten from Sasuke, and even as his oxygen was cut off, he continued to rub soothing circles upon the kid's lower back, hoping Sasuke would calm down enough to explain to him what happened. It was, no doubt, related to Itachi.

The boy could not find any comfort from his own Aniki, as he decided to seek another's comfort, and that person had been Sasori himself; Sasuke's next best person.

"Calm down, kiddo," he murmured, balancing the teen by wrapping an arm around the boy's waist while his other moved forward to wipe away the tears that continued falling.

"S-Sasori!" Sasuke choked. "I'm s-s-scared... Nii-san says h-he doesn-n't want m-me anymore..." he sobbed into the red-head's neck, wetting the column. He lifted his head again to stare at Sasori. "He s-said he didn't w-want me!!"

"I'm scared... I'm scared... Nii-san s-said he didn't h-have a-an Otouto w-who didn't tell h-him the t-truth.. I'm scared... N-Nii-san doesn't want me anymore... I'm scared... scared.."

Sasori could feel Sasuke tremble violently in his arms and he could feel the tightening the boy's arms had done to his neck. "Don't worry, Sasuke. I'm sure your Nii-san was just angry. He'll be back to normal when he wakes up. He didn't mean anything he said."

If that was meant to calm the boy down, it worked. The sobs slowly reduced to small quivers as Sasuke looked up at him with huge, hopeful eyes. "Really?!" It was so difficult to say no, even if it were true. Sasori nodded and brought the boy down onto his chest.

"Why don't you go to sleep, kiddo. I'll be here until after your Nii-san is better, okay?" He felt the boy nod into his chest, and slowly, but gradually his breaths came out in slow steady puffs.

Sasori had not been lying when he asked Sasuke what had happened. He only knew half the story, yet, he knew that Itachi's innnocent little brother was still as innocent as ever. He did not do anything wrong, but he thought he had. He had a flashback as to what happened and what Itachi said when they were at the club.

_"My baby brother fuckin' burns his finger and runs away to the bathroom just so he could avoid me and take care of that welt! And, you know what else?! He tries to come out and act like nothing's happened!_

_"I fuckin' told my Otouto to open the god damn door, but he didn't open it until it was all wrapped up. I didn't even know he'd hurt his finger!" Around this time, Itachi threw his hands up in the air; his speech slurred as he tumbled in his seat._

_"I was so worried! Scared even... but he just evaded my question, until I found out all by myself! Seriously, am I his Aniki or not?! He was hiding that from me! Why?! I fucking asked him and do you know what my Otouto said? Huh... He said that he didn't know! He was lying again!"_

_Itachi drowned down another shot. "You know, I could've made it all better Otouto! Yes, all better. But you didn't want me to, did you?! You're all grown up now and you can take care of yourself, right?!" Itachi spat it out as if it stung him._

_"My baby brother's all grown up and he's pushing his Aniki away, huh?! Little brother's grown up and doesn't need his big brother anymore, right?!"_

_That was when Sasori knew. Itachi wasn't just angry. He was scared. Scared of losing Sasuke, his baby brother. He was afraid of his little Otouto growing up, his baby brother not needing him anymore. He was afraid that his angel would push him away._

**A/N: Oh, Kami; how long has it been? Over five weeks... yeeah..**

**Review.**


	15. My Otouto and I

**Chapter 15: My Otouto and I**

Sasori was gently coaxed awake by a moving body. He was reminded of the morning's ruckus and the bundle of sadness that fell asleep in his arms.

Sasuke's hands were tightly scrunching at the front of the black shirt Sasori wore, and his fragile frame was shaking; terror, Sasori would define it as. His usual angelic face was twisted in a puddle of depression, incomprehension, and insecurity. That was also when the ninteen-year-old felt something wet slide down the column of his neck and drench upon the shoulder of his shirt.

Young Sasuke was crying in his sleep as his smaller body inched even closer to Sasori. There was no doubt that this younger brother was dreaming about his nii-san.

-

_My Otouto... His arms were lax; our similar obsidian orbs varied- because my eyes were wide open while his were closed, hidden away in his own sanctuary; Otouto's entire body was encased in glass ice. _

_I reached out to touch him, hoping that the ice would disperse, hoping that my love for him was more than powerful enough to break the boundaries, but still, it prevented me. I held myself back from attempting to chip away the ice, because I knew that Otouto always loved the peace and silence. _

_I wanted to touch his beautifully pale skin again, to feel the soft texture beneath the tips of my fingers. I wanted to kiss the soft pedal of lips he had, and murmur sweet 'I love you'(s) in his ear. I wanted to hear his voice. But, my Otouto laid unmoving and he must have been uncomfortable and cold in there for I could feel his uneasiness to the cold. Sasuke hated the cold._

-

Eyes shot open and gasps showered Itachi's bedroom. His first frantic thought was the questioning of his Otouto's well-being and location. It felt so much like a diverse form of déjà vu and if Itachi was not ignoring his headache and dashing out the room at the moment, he would've been chuckling sardonically and dismissing the whole idea as a mere coincidence, even if shinobis know that such things never occur.

He thundered across his bedroom and down the hall, landing in front of a blue-colored door, and nearly knocked down the door as he made a hasty entrance. When Itachi was greeted with an empty, clean room, he snarled ferociously.

"OTOUTO!!!" the eldest Uchiha roared, as he jumped down the flight of stairs and into the main room, and was greeted with a sight.

And, oh, Hell certainly was welcoming many today.

Sasori had turned to meet Itachi's glare with a simple expressionless countenance, before he watched the child in his arms slowly open his eyes. The red-head proceeded to raise an arm in an attempt to wipe away the younger teen's tears, but Itachi's outburst made him pause.

"Don't touch him, you dirty pervert!!" Using a single hand, Itachi pushed away the coffee table in front of the sofa Sasori was on. His angry gaze landed on his little brother, who finally stopped rubbing his eyes and murmured a soft 'I love you, Nii-san' into the nape of Sasori's neck.

However, the young teen must have scented the difference in cologne and glanced up at the embracer's face. Sasuke murmured a quiet 'you're not Aniki' to himself and quickly turned somber as the events flowed back into his mind. His head fell and Sasori idly thought that the younger brother looked like a beaten, lovesick puppy.

"Otouto," a deep growl that came from Sasuke's left made his heart leap as he nervously turned to look at his Nii-san. Just as Sasuke was about to run over to his beloved brother, he was lifted up by Sasori. The red-head's arms wrapped themselves around the small of his back and his upper thighs; Sasuke squirmed, quickly circling his arms around the man's neck in order to keep his ground.

He was quite relieved when Sasori put him down after they'd graced the floor. Seeing as how his Aniki was furious, he did not want to intervene and cause Itachi more distress.

"Nii-san," he acknowledged quietly, "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." Then, in an almost inaudiable tone, Sasuke murmured, "I want my Nii-san back."

"Come here, Otouto," Itachi, in turn, grunted, "I don't want you anywhere near him, Sasuke, do you understand?" No matter how nice Itachi was to his Otouto, he had to lay down a few ground rules. If he did not, then clearly, the love of his life would run away from him.

He watched quietly as Sasuke took a step forward, yet snarled at Sasori when the man raised an arm to prevent his little brother from doing so.

"You need to calm down, Itachi. Do you seriously think that I will hand Sasuke over to you when you're like this?"

"I'm not going to hurt him! Give me my Otouto back, Akasuna or I swear I'll kill you!!" Sasuke noticed that his Nii-san's face turned slightly red from his anger; he also noticed that Sasori wasn't the least bit fazed by his Aniki's threat. Sasuke's eyes widened when Sasori was dragged away from his stance in front of him by the front of his shirt and now faced his Nii-san's Sharingan.

A single fist was held up and the quickest solution Sasuke's mind could think of was to maneuver

himself between them. And, that was exactly what he did.

His young face, which now was in Sasori's vision, gave the red-head a pleading look. Itachi, who was slightly thrown off by his Otouto's disruption, quickly took the opportunity to let go of Sasori and snatch his baby brother with the palms of his hands.

"Sasori-san, please leave," Sasuke pleaded desperately. "I don't want Nii-san to be angry anymore; it's ruining his health."

Sasori stared at the child with a look of pure contemplation and confusion. "Please," he heard the child murmur again; he sighed distinctly to himself, forming a hand-sign, and quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke. There was no evidence that Sasori was in their home.

There was no time to ponder about Sasori's confusion, because at the moment the smoke disappeared, he was harshly swiveled around to come face to face to his Aniki and pulled into a bone-crushing embrace. This hug, however, contradicted the many others he had received from his Nii-san and albeit he found it strange, he returned the embrace with a slight squeeze, subconciously releasing a pleasant sigh.

Itachi swooped down and dug his face into his Otouto's shoulder, breathing deeply in an audiable fashion that allowed Sasuke to know what he was doing. The young one blushed, releasing a small squeak when his Nii-san's tongue, warm and slippery, slip across his neck.

"N-Nii-s-san," he cried out. Itachi's mouth latched onto his neck, biting softly into the flesh, yet vigorously sucking and licking; listening to his Otouto's wails of uncertainty, he grunted in satisfaction when he pulled away, successfully marking Sasuke as his.

"Otouto," he cooed, running a thumb over his handy work, before looking at his angel- orbs to orbs. "Shh..." Itachi murmured as a tear escaped Sasuke's wide eyes; he laid small kisses all over his Otouto's face before slowly hovering his lips above the younger teen's own. Their lips were but centimeters apart; a more lovable Sasuke hiccupped once and stared up at Itachi with a happier version of a smile.

"Good boy," Itachi murmured when his Otouto had stopped crying. Sasuke nodded a couple of times at his Nii-san's words and felt pride swell up deep within at his Aniki's praise. It was then that a far away look had crept onto his Aniki's face that he began to worry.

The younger teen tried to receive the elder's attention by reaching up and pecking his brother's lips, like Itachi had done to him before, though only with an ounce of shyness. He watched as Itachi blinked, eyes lingering north to stare into his orbs.

He smiled an innocent smile at his Aniki, but it soon disappeared when he heard Itachi growl; Sasuke teared up as he pulled away, hoping his nii-san was not displeased with his actions. "Anik-," he tried to reason, but the rest of his statement was chopped off as Itachi descended forward and captured those pretty, pink lips in a hard kiss.

Sasuke's eyes widened another fraction as Itachi's lips moved forcibly above his, successfully abstracting his wind pipe's ability to form his regular breathing patterns; he felt Itachi's hand softly dig into his tresses to shove his face closer and plunge his tongue into his mouth to taste his own saliva.

The younger teen shuddered and unintentionally released a soft moan, and just as if a tsunami wave crashed by, it left Itachi sporting a massive erection in a matter of seconds.

"Otouto," he groaned. Sasuke detected a hint of huskiness within his Aniki's voice, but dismissed it as nothing. As Itachi pulled away to place frantic pecks on his lips, Sasuke had to ponder in confusion about his Aniki's actions.

"Otouto, you don't know what you _do _to me... Gods... I love you, my beautiful, Otouto. ... I love you so much, Sasuke..."

And, as innocent as Sasuke was, he assured his Nii-san that he loved him too.

**A/N: I've decided that 'Perverse and the Perverted: Molestion' would end around the twentieth- twenty second chapter along with an epilouge (perhaps?). Then, I'll have a sequel on the way. Seriously, I have everything worked out for this sequel and I can't wait to write it. ****Anyway, review please.**

**Next Chapter: Yaoi...**


	16. Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 16: Forbidden Fruit

Otouto was so beautiful. If there was an award that went to 'The Most Beautiful', it would automatically be received by Sasuke. If there was an award labeled 'The Most Gorgeous', it would go to Sasuke. If there was an award out there for 'The Most Innocent', it would definitely be in my Otouto's possession.

He was the perfect little brother, companion; lover.

For he was my little brother because we were born from the same womb, because the blood that flowed violently through our veins were genuinely identical, because I was there when Otouto was born, because his first word as an infant was "'niki".

For he was my companion because we found comfort within one another, because he would come to me when he had trouble, and I, him, when I needed to reassure myself that everything was fine, because he was always within arms reach when I was depressed, because he was my baby brother.

For he was my lover because he loved me, and I loved him with all my heart and more, because he was the sweet, innocent angel and I was his guardian that possessed the power to make him eternally happy, because the forbidden fruit was always the sweetest, because he was my baby brother.

Otouto's beauty grew everyday. Knowing that he was the first and only face I'd see in the morning made me feel special because I was privileged to share our intimacy. I loved him with all my heart, yet, Otouto did not seem to understand that my love expanded far beyond that of brotherly for he was too pure and naive of an incestuous relationship, even if it were immoral in Japan. One day, he would learn how much it meant to me- us.

It was dull today.

Otouto had left quite early this morning in order to attend a conference held by the student council. He had declined my offer to bring him to school when he noticed that I'd woken up only briefly before he put on his shoes. I wasn't properly displayed for public, my in my black boxers and tight wife-beater, and my Otouto noticed this, so I was ushered back into bed and told to sleep in. How sweet of Sasuke, too. He had kissed my cheek and brushed the bangs covering my forehead away, just to tuck me in afterward. He had grinned cheekily at me before waving his hand and exclaiming a 'bye, Aniki; be good' and giggling merrily, he skipped out the room whilst his backpack bounced oh-so-cutely behind him and his plump behind.

I had taken a moment to stare at it before I noticed the front door slam shut; quickly, I threw off the silk coverings and hastily pulled on a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Grabbing my keys from the mantle, I followed after Sasuke, rest assure only to guard my Otouto from any possible child molesters, rapists, pedophiles, stalkers, or Naruto for the matter. When I deemed Sasuke safe just minutes after he entered the school, I slowly strolled home, seeing as to how I did not bring my car. Because, you see, Otouto was smarter than that.

The cool breeze swept past my face as I made my way home afterward; however, I did as much stop by the open market to pick out large, ripe tomatoes for my Otouto to munch on later.

The day was dull indeed.

I had missed Otouto terribly for the seven hours and fifty-three minutes he had been at school today. The house was quiet, except for the low buzzing evaporating from the television. I had, earlier that afternoon, brewed a small pot full of tomato soup adding along a chip of basil and a few cilantro leaves; that was the way Sasuke loved it.

It was in the afternoon that Sasuke had come home. I had been flipping through channels at that moment, one arm swung over the couch, the other laying slightly over my abdomen, and legs resting horizontally above the furniture, when Otouto came through the front door.

I could hear his excited footsteps bounding along the hardwood floor before he finally came into my view. I only saw a quick flash of his school ware and raven hair before Sasuke hopped into my, now open, legs to glomp me in one of his precious, tight hugs. I could hear the heavy puffs of air he exhaled as Otouto squeezed me and giggled breathlessly.

"Hi, Nii-san!" I smiled at his gentle and happy nature. "Did you miss me, Aniki?" He asked me with such a sweet, baby chirp that I couldn't help but make him happy in return, not that I had to lie to him.

"I missed you a lot, Otouto," I whispered into his ear while I wrapped my arms around his slim waist and returned his embrace. I was elated when he leaned closer onto me and released another one of those cute giggles of his. Otouto blurted out 'I missed you too, Aniki' right after he heard my statement and I chuckled at the amount of energy that was impacted into him throughout the day.

"That is good to know, Otouto," I told him, before I hooked my hands beneath his arm pits and hefted Sasuke up and placed his bare feet upon the floor boards; the sound he made when I had done so lifted a small chuckle out of myself, before I too stood and shut the television off.

HeLlJaShIn

Placing a palm on the small of Sasuke's back, Itachi slowly guided Sasuke upstairs and towards the younger teen's room. He smiled when his Otouto shot him a perplexed expression, but returned Itachi's smile when their gazes met.

"Otouto," the elder Uchiha said, "Why don't you go into your room and start on your homework. I'll bring something in for you to eat in a minute, okay?"

Sasuke nodded as he peered up once again at Itachi. "Aniki? Did you cook tomato soup for me?" His huge obsidian eyes stared questioningly at Itachi, full of hope that Itachi's answer would be 'yes'. Itachi smirked at what a pure tomato product would turn his baby brother into.

Sasuke pouted when his Aniki merely stared at him with that smirk. "And don't lie to me, Itachi-nii!" He stomped his foot cutely. "I could smell it! ... I think...".

As Sasuke trailed off with that, Itachi had to suppress another chuckle while matting down his Otouto's hair. "Yes I did, little brother; it came to my attention that my adorable baby brother would be hungry when he came home." And Sasuke absolutely beamed; Itachi couldn't tell whether it was the first or second part of his statement that created such a reaction, but he came to and told himself that it was the 'adorable baby brother' fragment amongst the 'yes I did' that extracted such an ecstatic expression from his beloved.

"You're the best, Itachi-nii!" he cheered and Itachi smiled as his Otouto kissed his cheek and disappeared into his room.

It was very rare to hear his Otouto address him by his name instead of 'Nii-san' or 'Aniki'. Itachi grinned subconsciously on his way downstairs- such a sweet voice his Otouto had.

And such a lovely mouth, too.

After the long-haired ravenette filled a porcelain bowl with the tomato soup he'd cooked not more than an hour ago, he dusted a few plain crackers above it all, and carried it, along with a suitable spoon, upstairs and into his Otouto's room.

Itachi placed the ware onto the nightstand briefly as he fluffed up two pillows and climbed into Sasuke's bed, flopping himself onto his arse and motioning for his confused-looking Otouto to come make himself comfortable on his thighs.

"What's wrong, Otouto?" he questioned lightly as he brought the spoon towards the younger teen's mouth. Sasuke grinned at Itachi from their face to face position before he was fed a spoonful of soup and crackers. He chewed thoughtfully for a second before swallowing and the same wave of confusion Itachi had seen upon entering the room returned.

"Something weird happened at school today, Aniki," he said after a moment of hesitation. Sasuke opened his mouth again, in a silent request to be fed again. Itachi did so smiling and patiently waiting for the young Uchiha to continue what he was saying.

"This guy came up to me when I just finished showering in the locker room." Itachi froze, unable to know what to make of the situation; he fed Sasuke another spoonful whilst trying to slow down his heart beat and disperse his anger. Did his Otouto know how dangerous it was to shower naked in the locker rooms, especially with his beauty and innocence? He listened closely as Sasuke continued to speak.

"At that time, Aniki, I was wearing my blue boxers, because I thought that you would want me to," Sasuke had unknowingly clarified to Itachi, and the elder teen felt so relieved that his Otouto would have a hunch as to what he'd like him to do and not do.

"But, the guy was strange, Nii-san. He stared at me weirdly too, but what I don't understand was what he said." The boy paused briefly, a single finger under his chin, and even in such a situation, Itachi couldn't help but think that his Otouto looked so adorable like that; angelic. He snapped out of his stupor a second later as his mind registered what the young child had said.

"What did he say, Otouto?" Itachi asked gently. If the guy his Otouto was talking about mentioned anything inappropriate, Itachi will have his head. If anything at all, he'd find his name, decapitate him, then, silently torture him to death, before throwing him at the footsteps of the school.

"He said that I have a big one-eyed monster and that I should come play with him sometime," Sasuke's face scrunched up in confusion. "What does that mean, Aniki?"

Oh Kami. It felt like a stake was driven through his heart, unsuccessfully trying to cease the malfunction of blood that carried itself throughout Itachi's body. But that stake only increased his palpitations and blood flow.

Itachi's face turned into a dark purple and red shade as his hands shook in a terrible fervor. To Sasuke's wide, petrified eyes, the crashing of porcelain upon the opposite side of his room and the loud, enraged roar that appeared out of nowhere, and was released by Itachi caused him to shield away slightly.

The younger teen cried out when a powerful hand came to grip at his right hip, squeezing painfully, and he knew that he'd have a bruise there not long after. And, ignoring his fear, he maneuvered himself closer to Itachi, concern written all over his features at his Aniki's furious countenance.

"Otouto," Sasuke moved even closer, tilting his ear to hover in front of Itachi's lips to hear the strained whisper. "W-why?" he heard the croaked voice question. The young boy turned to regard his Aniki with a peculiar expression.

"Why what, Nii-san?"

Itachi's eyes met Sasuke's glance from his uneasy glare at his lap. He lifted his right palm and placed it gently against his Otouto's soft cheek, massaging soothingly.

"Why does it have to be you, Otouto? Why can't they bother someone else?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he teared heavily. "Did I... d-did I do s-something wrong, Nii-san?" he whimpered and asked hesitantly. "Did I do something to make you angry, Aniki? ... I'm sorry if I did, Nii-san!" he hastily added, a stream bed of tears already escaping his eyes.

"Don't cry, Otouto," he murmured, pulling Sasuke against him and groaning slightly when their groins pressed together. "Just remember not to agree to do anything unless you know what they're talking about and you have no objections."

His Otouto nodded against his chest and sniffed quietly. A cruel smirk appeared upon his lips as he turned to ask Sasuke the name of this man, inquiring with quite a gentle tone and making sure to add no malicious in his words. He heard his Otouto stutter out the name "Kidomaru" and he remembered that name in an instance. That man would pay. Dearly.

It was not long before Itachi ushered his Otouto to take a shower to refresh himself as he did the same, exiting and entering the same room later clad in a black bath robe. The long-haired ravenette noticed that Sasuke had not finished yet and settled comfortably on the love seat in the closest corner from the bathroom.

He didn't have to wait long, for as soon as he seated himself, a quite obvious yelp coming from the bathroom alerted Itachi. He shot out of the seat and towards the bathroom door, breaking it down almost automatically with the brute strength he possessed.

His panic fled him, though, when Itachi noticed only the small incident that had occurred in the bathroom. The shower head had broken, causing a hose of water to clash upon his Otouto's naked body. Sasuke always had a knack of drying his body before he turned off the water; that was three years ago and Itachi smiled slightly when he found out nothing had changed.

Looking back at the situation, Itachi frowned when his Otouto shivered, wrapping his arms around his body tightly and reducing himself into finding his own body heat.

"Otouto," Itachi called; Sasuke looked up at his Aniki. "Come here, Otouto."

Sasuke slowly tipped forward; he watched as Itachi tugged on the furry string that held together his robe, and opened it. The little one cocked his head, never chancing a glance below his Aniki's waist, before he understood what Itachi was doing and, to Itachi's disliking, spoke up to decline.

"It's okay, Aniki. Mine is just in my--"

"No." It was a firm statement, used to voice the elder teen's disapproval. "Now come here, Otouto; I don't want you catching a cold.

Itachi beckoned for Sasuke to move closer to him, and when Sasuke complied, gulping, and clung his graceful and beautiful arms around Itachi's naked waist, the elder Uchiha retied his robe around the both of them.

The elder teen smiled at how close their naked bodies pressed together. As they walked into Sasuke's room, Itachi took every chance possible to press himself closer, groaning ever so lightly when his quickly increasing erection brushed against his Otouto's limp member. And, when I looked down at my Otouto, all I could see was his slightly wet, matted hair.

Itachi could still feel his Otouto shivering against him, even with the accompany of his warm body heat, as they arrived at their destination with less trouble than Itachi thought. When Itachi closed the door, thoughts rushed to his head. His half erected cock turned harder, slowly prodding its way up in between his beautiful Otouto's thigh, presumely closer to his groin.

HeLlJaShIn

"Nii-san..." I heard the chatter of his teeth, "I-I'm still c-cold, Aniki." He had whimpered to me.

Otouto always was unable to create his own body heat when he encountered freezing water. And now... now, he was unconciously gesturing for my help to warm up his body. I smiled; Otouto was too shy to ask me.

How adorable.

"Aww, Otouto. Would you like Nii-san to warm you up, then? I wouldn't stop after I start, though, my beautiful angel." I watched as Sasuke nodded eagerly, clearly dismissing my final statement as something I would say everyday. How wrong he was.

I gently removed the offending article of clothing keeping Otouto's lovely figure to my prying eyes and slowly, but eagerly casted it aside.

But, sweet Kami, did not have mercy on me.

Beautiful my Otouto is, so beautiful.

I idly traced my fingers up both his arms before they settled along the crease along his pale neck and shoulders. I could feel the goosebumps that formed along Sasuke's shoulder blades, no doubt, it was caused by our intimate contact. I relished in the moment, massaging small circles along Otouto's soft flesh and remembering that delicate whimper that I had withdrawn from him.

A single palm of mine stroked at his supple cheek before scattering down to his lips (his oh-so-kissable lips that are all mine to ravishkisslicksuckdevour completely) before it moved down to cup, again, at his cheek.

I looked at him; full, beautiful dark eyes staring at me in curiosity and amazement and innocence, palms still resting along my waist, but unconsciously slipping closer to grip at my hips; an angelic face, body, cock. Otouto's lips were parted in wonderment, as if analyzing my actions to the deepest degree. I could no longer resist.

My left arm gripped at his waist, clashing our bodies close together, all the while, directing my Otouto towards the direction of my thoughts and physical condition.

That clearly astonished Sasuke, drawing a strangled gasp from him and a look of uncertainty. He didn't make that face for long for I dove towards his parted lips for our first kiss as lovers. I could see it now- our bright future together; just after I claim him. Otouto wouldn't decline, because we love each other. I knew, at first, that it was all too good to be true, but that didn't cease me from trying. In fact, who was to be a better lover for dear Sasuke than myself. I can't wait to have Otouto's withering body below me and hearing his moans of pleasure as I drive my cock inch by inch inside him over and over again.

The kiss was overwhelming for me. I lacked restraint; I've always had around Otouto. It switched from a slow mold of two pairs of lips, to being ushered into an open-mouth kiss, and finally, when I had indulged in Otouto's soft lips, sweet breath, and wide- innocent eyes, it became wild.

Both arms became tangled within his hair, trapping Otouto's head within my arms and pulling our groins closer, grinding them together in a steady, piston pace as I sucked his face off; literally. I nibbled along his bottom lip- licking, sucking, tugging- as I covered his mouth with my own, saliva dribbling down his chin in my haste for Otouto to allow me inside. He did so, after a few moments, moaning as I swirled my tongue around his, coaxing him in to play with me, and he did do so, reluctantly, however, it was much more than I could ask for.

His arms clung to my torso desperately, as if searching for what he wanted, but not exactly knowing what it was. And, as the kiss ended, we parted slowly. Otouto's chest was left heaving with difficulty for air, and, though the uneven breathing came from myself as well, I stared hungrily at his unmarred neck. I couldn't help but think Otouto had grown more than when I last set my eyes on him.

I didn't have to recover to continue. I shoved my head forward, tongue licking wet hot paths up and down Otouto's neck; I trailed tons and tons of kisses up and down the curve of his shoulder, biting gently at the juncture and leaving a purple welt in it's wake. And... Otouto was making the most adorable little noises at the back of his throat. He seemed to not know whether or not releasing any sounds were a good idea.

Well, it was too bad for Sasuke, because... I'll have him screaming my name before the night's over.

As I had the piece of flesh between my teeth, I guided him backwards and onto the soft comforter, our naked bodies synchronizing in harmony. Otouto whimpered this time; my bite had became harder, drawing a thin line of blood above his skin. I had officially marked him as mine.

I felt Otouto's arousal swell beneath mine and it pleased and excited me to know that only I could make Sasuke hard. Only I could make him beg for my cock to fill him. Only I could love him like no other. I knew the moment he was born, that he would submit to me one day as we made love to each other; I knew that he'd be the perfect lover.

Now, as my body laid on top of his, my fingers entwined around his waist and in his hair, I pressed another kiss against Sasuke's lips, easily slipping my tongue through his lips, and initiating another face-devouring kiss. When Sasuke did have the modesty to close his eyes and slowly return the rapid strokes of my tongue, I kept my eyes open: observing.

Every thrust of my hips against his own caused Otouto's eyes to flutter in bliss and emit a moan barely concealable from our lip lock. I broke the kiss, once again, trailing suck after suck down his throat.

Sasuke squeaks, shutting his eyes tightly as I trailed my tongue along his right erect pink nipple. "A-Aniki!"

His cock bobbed heavenly against my own, occasionally brushing against my abdomen and smearing the little pre-cum that had gathered at the tip there. I lapped quickly, flourishing the flat of my warm tongue along both nipples before swirling my tongue along the indention of his navel.

"..Ahh.. A-Aniki," Otouto's eyes flew open as I wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping faster than I've ever done so to myself. "... W-what are y-you... A-Aniki... y-you can't... I can't..." Sasuke shut his eyes tightly, gripping at the sheets below his fingers and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He couldn't string together his words and finish his statement for I left no room for arguments.

Crawling back up to meet his closed eyes, I kissed both of his eyelids, jerking at his cock to get his attention. He hesitantly obliged to my request, opening his lust glazed eyes to stare at me worriedly. His eyelids slid close again, though, tossing his head to his right and gritting his teeth as I drew a thumb across the dripping slit of his head and tightened my grip. I was determined to make his come before my eyes.

"Look at me, Otouto," I growled at him, and he did so with tears leaking out the corner of his eyes. The pleasure was too great for him to withstand, but he'll feel more of it, because Otouto wanted this.

"Do you love me, baby brother?" I questioned him. "Tell me you love me, Otouto," I added desperately.

"... I ... I-I ... Nnngh... love y-you... Aniki... Aaaahhhhh!!!"

I groaned as he said this to me, digging an index into the slit and pumping him with my life. I could see his eyes roll into the back of his head; I could feel his hips pumping into my palm; and, I was so aroused at this moment- Otouto was about to release.

I glared at his blissful face, though, noticing that Sasuke tried to keep it in by biting at his fist and stifling the rest of his moans and whimpers.

"Let it go, Otouto," I grunted, trapping his squirming legs between my tightly kept knees that laid just outside of his.

"No!" It was a whine, really. But, even as he didn't oblige to my wish, his hips seem to move on their own, pounding desperately into him fist.

"I-I... can't-t... No!! ANIKI! MAKE IT STOP, ANIKI!! MAKE IT STOP!!"

But I didn't. I observed instead, licking my lips lecherously, as his toes curled up in display of extreme pleasure, the way his eyes were shut tightly, how he now released the fist in his mouth and gripped, in a bone crushing hold, the sheets, and the way he tossed his head from side to side... moaning.

"Shhh... let it go, Otouto," I murmured to him. "Let it go, baby brother. It's okay. Fill Aniki's hand with your love, Sasuke."

"...Nnnnh... Ohhhhhh.... A-Aniki..!!"

With a detectable shudder of his tiny body, Otouto spilled himself onto my hand the same time he arched his back, spraying his delectable juices along his torso and abdomen. He continued to thrust weakly into my palm, riding out his orgasm, before finally, his hips went limp.

I removed my hand, leaning my head forward to lick at the underside of Otouto's cock and collect the cum that had dribbled down a few moments ago. Hips jerking instantly, Sasuke's eyes snapped open and an unintentional moan left his bruised lips.

I smirked when his member stirred again; young teens always generated the most insatiable hormones; Otouto looked horrified though.

I crawled on my hands and knees towards his lower abdomen, flicking a hungry tongue out to lap at my lower lip. My Otouto's lips trembled from the animalistic look in my eyes as I lapped up his stomach, collecting his sweet juices and rolling the taste around on my tongue. My beautiful angel tasted so sweet and pure and delicous.

I ignored my Otouto's protests of drinking up all his cum as I lapped up the rest.

"Are you still cold, Otouto?" I questioned him, moving up to kiss him.

He shook his head fiercely against the mattress and returned his gaze from my lips to meet my stare.

I smirked at Otouto, tracing a single finger along my slit and gathering the pre-cum there along with Sasuke's in my palm, before hoisting Sasuke's legs over my shoulder.

I ghosted my index finger along Otouto's entrance and smiled at Sasuke's frightened face. "Relax, Otouto. It's okay, Sasuke." I drew circles around his warm flesh as my other rubbed soothing circles at his hip. "I love you too, Otouto."

And then, my finger slipped in.

I drew in a deep breath, then, as Otouto's legs tightened around my neck. "Relax around my finger, Sasuke," I ordered softly, and he seemed to do so with less difficulty, putting all his trust into me.

But, Otouto... Oh Kami... I couldn't explain the tightest suction and warmest of heat inside him, even as I moved my finger in and out gently. As the tip of my finger lingered at the entrance, I slipped another one in together with it; I started to sweat.

The suction... Oh God... the suction was so intense; it pulled my fingers into Sasuke, encouraging me to stretch him wider for thicker and longer cock. Somewhere above me, I heard Otouto hissed and frowned, thrusting my stretching fingers in deeper and deeper trying to find his prostate. I just knew that to take away my beautiful angel's pain, I must find it. With just a few more thrusts, I knew I located Sasuke's prostate when-

"Ah!"

And there it was. I pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves over and over again, until my Otouto started leaning back against my fingers and riding himself on them. I sissored my fingers within, my mouth, pressing kisses against my precious' thighs- kiss after kiss, reassuring him that it was normal for him to feel that way.

When I felt more pre-cum spill out of my cock, I knew it was time. Withdrawing my fingers, I gently unwrapped Otouto's legs from my neck and, instead, hoisted them around my hips. Too much cum had leaked down my thick rod for lube to be needed.

Positioning myself at Otouto's entrance, I had to control my desire and inhumane urges as I kept my eys at that sweet, bright pink pucker. Looking back at Otouto, he was almost towards tears as he felt my cock at his entrance.

I leaned down with slight difficulty and pecked his lips. "I'm sorry if this hurts, Otouto. I promise it'll get better," I murmured to him, pulling his face into my neck and ordering him to bite.

At first, it was just a small sting, but as I thrusted the head of my cock into Otouto's entrance, he drew blood and cried into my neck. I continue to pistol my cock into his tight heat, however, only halfway in, Otouto's cry was too much to bare as he squeezed around me.

"A-Aniki-i... it's t-too... aghh.. t-too b-big A-Aniki... I-I c-can't... I c-can't... P-pplease A-Aniki p-plea-ase."

I panicked. I couldn't; I couldn't pull out even if I tried. I didn't know what happened next, only in the next moment, I heard a scream of anguish and pain; and when I looked down, I noticed that I had, in a panic, thrusted myself fully into my lovely Otouto and sheathed myself within him with slight force.

He cried into my neck, arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders; I could feel his teeth chewing painfully within my flesh and I kissed his cheek over and over again. "I'm sorry, Otouto... I'm so sorry..." But, even as I apologized, my hips began to move in and out, hoping to find Otouto's prostate and end his pain.

"...It h-hurts, A-Aniki... hurts..." he croaked, helplessly to me.

"It'll stop hurting in a while, Otouto," I told him, moving my hips faster and deeper into him searching...

My eyes rolled into the back of my head; I was inside Sasuke; I was pounding inside the tight heat of my precious love, my precious baby brother. I was making love to him.

"...A-Aniki..." Sasuke had suddenly moaned and I was certain I found it. I didn't have to hold back on my strength anymore; I could pound my Otouto into the mattress without him feeling pain.

"Ahhh... Anikiii.... nghhhh..." I drove my cock deeper, the deepest I could, continuing to pound into his pleasure spot and bringing my Otouto pleasure.

I groan loudly; Otouto, my beautiful Otouto, was all mine now. He belongs to me.

His tight velvet walls squeeze my cock tightly, drawing our bodies closer together and bring Otouto and I more pleasure than I could've imagined in my untamed fantasies. Sasuke whimpers, wrapping himself tightly around me as the headboard rocks gently against the wall, at first.

"How does it feel, Otouto?" I moaned into his ear; his head was thrown back and mouth was open in a silent, pleasurable scream as I drilled my cock into his prostate. "Tell me... Otouto... tell Aniki how he's making you feel, Otouto," I demanded; I wanted to hear him to vocally express how I made him feel. I wanted to hear his sweet voice begging for me to go faster.

".. It feels... i-it f-feels... f-feels g-good, A-Aniki..."

I smirked in return. Too bad Otouto couldn't see it. It'd probably heighten his arousal and cause him to cum between our sweat slicked bodies.

"Tell me you want me to go faster, Otouto," I coaxed when Otouto moaned into my neck. Clearly, only I could bring him this kind of pleasure. Only I could make him feel like this.

"... please Aniki..." he was so obediant, "... p-please g-go f-faster, Aniki..." he stuttered out in a choked moan.

And in less than a second, the headboard was banging quite painfully and loudly against the wall and our bodies were shoved gently against the pillow-covered headboard. I smirked, pounding faster into Otouto when he screamed out to me.

"... A-A-Aniki-i... t-too f-fast-t... I-I c-cant... I-I c-cant.. ITACHI!!"

Hot spurts of semen sprayed across both of our chests and Otouto soon slumped into the mattress as I continued to pound desperately into him. Using the extra added tightness and heat wrapped around my cock, I drew Otouto into a messy kiss and let myself go, groaning Sasuke's name as I sprayed spurt after spurts of cum into Otouto's body, filling Sasuke with my love.

"I love you, Otouto." I murmured to him before I fell down above him. Otouto was already asleep, though, and didn't answer to our requited love exchange.

**A/N: My internet is down everyone, and I won't have it back until a week later, maybe, or around this weekend. But yeah, anyway, Review!**

**~Hell Jashin**


	17. Unexpected Aftermath

**Chapter 17: Unexpected Aftermath**

"Otouto?" Itachi's nude form stepped closer to Sasuke's. "What's wrong, Otouto?"

His little Sasuke was close to bawling in the bright corner; shivering. Itachi pressed another foot in front of his left and edged closer.

"No!" His Otouto wailed suddenly, halting Itachi's footsteps almost automatically.

This wasn't how he had pictured things would go the next morning. Itachi had woken up when the warmth of his Otouto's body disappeared, and during the moment after, he found a trembling Sasuke distancing himself from him, his Otouto trying to avoid personal contact.

"Otouto," Itachi was saddened by Sasuke's actions, "Tell Aniki what's wrong, Sasuke." He walked the slightest bit closer, feeling a nail drive deeper into his heart as his lovely Otouto sobbed into his knees.

As if sensing his movements, his Otouto cried out again.

"No! N-no, Aniki! I just w-want... I w-want t-to go to a friend's h-house... I don't want to... I don't want to..."

_stay here..._

Were the two words left unsaid by his Otouto.

Tears threatened to leak out of his eyes as he heard his Otouto's confession.

What had he done wrong? All Itachi wanted to do was show Sasuke how much he loved him. Didn't he understand? They _made love _to each other last night. His Otouto had filled his hand with his love and he had filled his precious baby brother with his love.

"Tell Aniki what's wrong, Otouto. D-did... did Aniki... scare you?" He asked hesitantly.

The boy shook his head furiously, declining that that wasn't the reason. Sasuke's glossy eyes stared up at his Aniki and noticed the defeated stance. He whimpered.

"I-I... I want Neji..." Yes. Sasuke needed his best friend, at the moment, to explain things to him and comfort him. He wanted Neji's company and soothing words.

Apparently, Itachi took it the wrong way, growling in fury when the statement left his Otouto's lips. His eyes narrowed in a piercing glare.

"Neji, ne?" he spat. The name etched disgust onto Itachi's face. "You want Neji?"

The boy flinched.

"After all I've done for you: I've nurtured and loved you, taken care of you, protected you, and given you everything you've ever wanted, you want Neji?! How could you ever choose him over your own loving Aniki, Sasuke?!" Itachi roared.

Sasuke. Poor, little Sasuke- knees drawn against his chest, clad in nothing more than a flimsy, thin robe, and crying as his Aniki lifted him in an upright position before throwing him down onto the mattress. The boy winced when his bum made contact.

Itachi's body moved on top of his swiftly, pinning him down with his larger and more capable figure. His Sharingan met his Otouto's pleading eyes, but Itachi would have none of it. "I love you more than anything in the world, Sasuke," he grunted, "but it seems you don't love me as you claim. Did you lie to me, Sasuke?

"What is it that makes him better than your own dear, passionate Aniki? Is it his looks... or is he better than me in bed? Did he fuck you, Otouto?! Drive his dick up your ass and made you like it?!"

The boy wailed and tried to form coherent sentences, but the toss of his head from side to side, and his Aniki's insistent vulgarity, made his frustration increase, and focus blur.

"P-Please A-aniki!! I don't k-now what you'r-re talking about!" As soon as that coherent sentence left Sasuke's lips, he was immediately backhanded by Itachi's forceful palm. Glossy eyes peered up at his Nii-san, and Sasuke, dare he say, saw the worst elaboration of anger and ferocity embedded on his features.

His usually loving Aniki had hit him, so hard that Sasuke could feel his skin burn with a huge welt. Itachi had never, ever lashed out at him before. Silent streams of tears flowed down his flushed cheeks as he stared increduously at the man above him.

"Don't_ lie _to me, Sasuke! He must have fucked you real hard for you to want him instead of your beloved Aniki. Is that it, _Otouto_? You think he's better than me! Well, I'll show you, Sasuke." Itachi growled as he tore away the skimpy robe. There was an overt message, though Sasuke, still too innocent to understand, turned his head to his left miserably.

Sasuke's wrists, which were now at his side were pinned together above his head with one strong arm of his Aniki's, making his head snap back upwards. He released a slightly pleasurable cry when Itachi launched forward, like a crazy animal, and sucked deeply and longingly on the flesh of his collarbone and neck.

Itachi's other hand skimmed down Sasuke's chest and gripped tightly at his Otouto's cock, pumping almost desperately to arouse it. It did work... after Sasuke's house-trembling scream and lack of restraint from his own body's need, Itachi broke through that barrier and Sasuke's manhood was springing to life unwillingly.

"... N-nno A-anikiii... no... p-please-e Aniki... I-I d-don't want-t i-it... I don't w-want i-it A-ani-iki..." his Otouto sobbed quietly; the pleasure was crumbling him into an unsteady mass. Itachi could tell. His Otouto would never have been in such throes of ecstasy without him.

Itachi grinned stupidly to himself, releasing the flesh in his mouth, and skimming his tongue down to where his palm was at work. With another tug at his Otouto's weeping length, he stopped his actions, and instead, dove down to hungrily suck at the swollen head.

A cry released by Sasuke echoed through the room. The young Uchiha gripped tightly at the bedspread, his young body wriggling terribly as his length was engulfed thoroughly.

Itachi could taste the pre-cum at the tip of his Otouto's cock; he slowly devoured it, savoring, as it dribbled down the length. And, with a single pop, he sent his Otouto's manhood bobbing into the air.

His precious Otouto's eyes were pinched closed as he rose slightly to hover his lips above Sasuke's. Using his thumb and index, he tilted Sasuke's chin and opened his mouth, diving down to mold their lips together. However, the kiss was one-sided.

Itachi frowned as he stopped the synchronization; his frown turned into a determined look, however, as he smoothed a thumb over his Otouto's swollen bottom lip.

"Kiss me, Sasuke," he murmured against the other's. "Kiss Aniki and make him feel better. Don't you want him to show you how much he loves you again?"

Sasuke regarded him with silence as Itachi initiated the kiss once again. Itachi wrestled an unresponsive tongue for minutes before he pulled away and licked Sasuke's saliva away.

Itachi growled, then, securing the boy's wrists in one strong palm after turning his Otouto to lie on his stomach. The sudden harsh movement caused Sasuke to give a small whimper. His dark obsidian eyes opened to stare back at Itachi's angry ones.

"A-a... Anik-ki......" he managed to croak. The grip holding his wrists together ached painfully and so did his bum. "I... I-"

Sasuke yelped, ceasing his next words when Itachi dragged the thick head of his cock along the crack of his ass. The thick coat of pre-cum that settled along the head smeared itself onto Sasuke's buttocks and created a long trail down his thighs.

Itachi was for real.

"Give Nii-san a kiss," he insisted, "Just one, Otouto. Please."

Sasuke stopped wriggling and strained his neck to look at Itachi. They were pleading eyes, eyes of a beaten puppy.

"Just one, Otouto. Nii-san will let you up, okay?" Itachi began, loosening the palm that held Sasuke's wrists captive. "You won't run away, will you, Otouto?"

Itachi watched as his Otouto shook his head 'no' and slowly began to lift his body weight off of the boy. He watched his Otouto sit up beside him on the edge of the bed, wincing uncomfortably.

Lifting a hand to gently caress at the boy's right wrist, he settled his right palm against his Otouto's cheek. When Itachi bent forward to lick at the seam of his Otouto's lips, they parted and the boy found leverage by gripping at the covers.

Sasuke bit back a shocked cry as Itachi's mouth hungrily suckled at his tongue. Panic clouded his mind and he hastily shoved his Aniki as hard as he could. He scrambled and pushed himself off the mattress. Another second later and Sasuke was out of the bedroom and locking himself into his own.

Tears dribbled down his face as he slumped onto the carpeted floor.

"Otouto! You said you wouldn't run away! Open this door right now, Sasuke!!" The banging on the door was applied in full force. The young Uchiha could feel the door rumbling against his back, before he had crawled away.

Reaching for his cell on the nightstand, Sasuke shakily dialed Sasori's number while crawling to the corner that was the farthest from the door.

Sasuke let out a small sigh of relief as the ringing stopped and someone picked up.

"Hey, Sasuke. You don't usually call me from your cell. Is something the matter?" The red head's voice reached his ears churning amogst his Nii-san's screaming.

_"Sasori, h-help me! T-There's something w-wrong with N-Nii-san and he's trying to b-break down my door. I'm s-scared, Sasori." _Sasuke had answered with a hushed voice, although he did have a clue that Itachi had very good hearing.

"Alright, Sasuke; calm down. I'll be there in five minutes, stay where you are, okay?" Sasori's normally calm voice was slightly unsteady, and somehow, Sasuke had a hunch that the man had expected this to happen sooner or later.

_"Okay," _he breathed out, and only hung up after the red head did.

"How could you break your promise, Sasuke?! How could you lie to your precious Aniki like that!! Open this door now, Sasuke, or I swear I'll break the door down!"

For some reason, Sasuke felt dizzy and exhausted as he dialed Neji's number. When he heard a click on the other line, his lips parted to form Neji's name.

At that exact moment, a loud crash was heard along with the rolling of Sasuke's cellphone along the hard-wood floor. As Itachi's figure blurred through Sasuke's eyes and the concerned sentences his best friend was stringing together, Sasuke made a motion to stopped a pounding headache.

He passed out moments later.

-

"Yes, we've sedated him."

_The ambulance's red lights flash._

"The dose will not fully knock him out for his internal chakra is too intense. Be on caution; he may awake and become disasturous at any moment. Keep a dose of Thorazine in a convienent hold."

_Rain begins to pour._

"Give the younger boy a small dose of Valium and put him under supervision. Allow visitors during his hospitalized stay. Minimum of three days before he may be released."

"Shika... is Sasuke going to be alright?" Neji asked when the young medical nin finished handing out instructions.

"The little guy's fine. A small shock sent through his brain is all. But, since it's created by Itachi, it may either help the little guy or harm him. Help him, how? Since Itachi is the one person Sasuke trusts the most, he may find it easier to forgive him. And, harm? He may feel violated and betrayed by his own brother."

Neji nodded in understanding. "What about Itachi?"

Shikamaru took a drag out of his cigar before tossing it to the ground and crumpling it under his shoe.

"From what I've gathered, he seems to be extremely aggressive and trecherous. When Sasori described his symptoms to me, it occurred to me that it may be categorized under some sort of anxiety disorder and the fear of separation."

His physical state isn't all that well and we might have to restrain him in a straightjacket before he awakes. It'd be better to keep Sasuke away from him for a while and see how that affects him. If his tantrum is too much of a heavy burden, then we'll bring Sasuke in. It seems that he's the only one that can calm Itachi down."

Shikamaru sighs. "It will also be helpful if you can provide Sasuke with support for our future arrangements. Itachi will be hospitalized in our institution and Sasuke will have to live with someone he trusts- meaning either Sasori or you. Papers will be organized and signed by the institution."

Neji's pale orbs widen slightly.

"I will be one of the few to know of Itachi's condition. I believe Dr. Clement can help him. I've worked with him since my promotion to this medical status."

Believe it or not, Itachi can be reasonable if he wants to be. Same thing goes to this hospitalization. It may either set him straight or turn him impossibly difficult."

-

"Aniki," Sasuke's weak voice pierces the tense atmosphere. "Where's Aniki?"

"Your Aniki's alright. Shika and I just escorted him to see a doctor." Neji stated; Sasori nods his head in agreement and asissts Sasuke in sitting against the headboard of the hospital bed.

"Is he angry?" his small voice questions, startling both the red head and brunette.

"No," Sasori answers. "He's sleeping at the moment. He'll be seeing the doctor after he wakes up."

Sasuke's pale features regain blood after hearing that.

Unfortunately, though, it wasn't the kind of doctor Sasuke had in mind.


	18. And We Fade

**Chapter 18: And We Fade**

_Three days later..._

"Neji," Sasuke weakly tugged at the Hyuga's sleeve until he sat down on the bedside of the hospital mattress. "I want to see Aniki.... Is he here, too?"

The boy sniffed and laid his head on his friend's shoulder. When he did so, Neji cast a cautious, questioning glance at Sasori who sat on the other side. Sasori returned the specific gesture with a nod, and stood up.

"Alright. Let's get you out of bed and into more comfortable clothes. Sasori will have to sign your release forms in an hour, so for that time remaining, we'll allow you to visit Itachi."

Sasuke nodded his head.

"How long will Aniki stay with the doctor?"

Counteracting irony, Neji and Sasori sighed sympathetically at the same time.

"We don't know, Sasuke... ... we don't know."

-

"No! I don't want your stupid treatment!" A disorganized Itachi roared.

The hospital-provided glass shatters on impact upon the opposite wall, a few inches away from the ill-informed woman. The woman's eyes widened in astonishment and fear as she ducked her chin in order to avoid the second item- a brown lunch tray.

"Uchiha-san, please, calm down! I can bring your brother over here if you'd just answer a few of my questions."

Powerful Sharingan eyes zoomed in and narrowed on the incompetent psychiatrist.

"Don't you try to negotiate with me!" In a flash, the eldest Uchiha's palm was gripping tightly at the woman's throat and lifting her off the floor. "I demand to see my Otouto and I demand you bring him to me right now!"

If you don't, I will break your n-"

The small, timid knock on the door and the quiet voice called out his nickname diverted Itachi's attention.

_"Aniki?" _It was a small whisper, accompanied by a soft, gentle tone that Itachi could never miss. Instinctively, he released his grip on the woman and allowed her to slump to the floor and catch her breath, and ran to the door.

Itachi swung it open with an excited look of expectancy imprinted on his features and the black depths of his eyes fixated on Sasuke. His Otouto's eyes shot up to meet his- a worried glance, he noticed.

"Aniki? Are you okay, Aniki? I heard a loud crash from outside... and I thought you hurt yourself," he whispered with glossy eyes. "You didn't hurt yourself, did you, Aniki?" he added hesitantly.

Itachi shook his head briefly; his mind swarmed with happy thoughts as he pulled Sasuke against him in a tight, affectionate hug. "I love you, Otouto," he whispered, "You make me so happy, my beautiful, little angel."

"Aniki... I love you, too." There was something aloof about his Nii-san's behavior, but Sasuke couldn't figure out what it was. What his Nii-san had responded with had nothing to do with his inquiry.

A sudden cough behind Sasuke causes Itachi to snap his head up and shove his Otouto behind him in an attempt to hide Sasuke. His eyes dilated for a mere second before they were cast upon Neji and Sasori.

"Do you need something?" he growled rudely, wrapping his Otouto's arms tightly around his waist and keeping his own hands above them.

"Itachi," Neji began, "You know that Sasuke must come with us for now. There are a few issues we must set aside at the reception desk-"

Sasori interjected before Neji could further anger the elder Uchiha. A furious Itachi would bring the hospital a deadly cost.

"Why don't we sit down and converse like civilized beings? Besides, this room is untidy. Why not switch rooms? There's one across the hall that Shikamaru has appointed."

_Unfortunately, what he predicted really did happen._

"Sasuke," Sasori called, "May you please stay with Shikamaru and Neji for a while. I need to speak to your Nii-san, alright?" He asked politely and with every ounce of empathy he could muster. He couldn't afford to take any risks.

It took a great deal of effort, on behalf of Sasuke, to coax Itachi to let go and allow him to stay with Shikamaru and Neji. Itachi refused to budge, however, when Sasuke left, so the red-head and himself were in the same disorganized room. The "doctor" had long skedaddled, which left the room eerily quiet.

-

"Itachi, calm down. Sasuke personally persuaded the staff to not restrain you, and allow for you to roam free. Don't allow Sasuke's efforts to go to waste," Sasori austerely said.

"What. Are you. Doing. With. My. Otouto?"

The glare Itachi released was more than enough to give Sasori an idea of how far the situation had gotten out of hand.

"Itachi," Sasori was to the point of becoming irritated.

"Sasuke's not yours, not in the sense you're speaking of. You know very well that Sasuke should explore his surroundings at his age. You cannot keep him cooped up and hidden away for the rest of your lives. It's absurd."

"He's _mine._" He declared it in the uttermost certainty that any man could tell that his mind was set. "And I can love him as much as I want to."

Sasori nearly castigated. "_No, _you cannot. Your love goes too far, Itachi. It hasn't even been a week since I've visited, and when I entered your house, I recognized loud groans and noises. I enter Sasuke's room and the door looks as if it had been attacked savagely by an animal. Next thing I know, I enter your room and I see _your _Otouto on his stomach, handcuffed to the headboard- unconscious, while you directly and uncontrollably eat him from inside out."

Itachi closed his eyes, then, as if reminiscing the choice of the red-head's words. He groaned.

"Otouto... Otouto just tasted so _sweet_. He is beautiful, and I couldn't stop when I heard the little noises he made even when he was asleep. And, that hole. Oh... It was so _tight, _even for my tongue to make room; I tasted everything."

"ITACHI!" Sasori growled, extremely irritated and furious. "Sasuke's thirteen; he's _thirteen _years old. Do you know what that means? It clearly means that his body -physically and mentally- cannot endure all that strain you've put him through." Sasori sighed.

"Do you have any idea how tired he is? He is exhausted to the point of collapsing. With each step he takes, a huge limp follows; however, he insists on coming here to see you even so. But... it doesn't matter anymore. You won't be taking care of Sasuke anymore; I will be."

Itachi snaps out of his own world when Sasori spoke of this. His eyes narrowed briefly on his friend, before he swiftly turned his head angrily and glared at the far-off wall. He crossed his arms adamantly.

"No, you're not."

"I am, Itachi; the papers have already been organized and documented. All I need is Sasuke's verbal okay and everything will be set."

"YOU'RE NOT, YOU STUPID SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Itachi lashed out, a dash that sent him disappearing into thin air, before he sent Sasori tumbling backwards with an angry punch.

He recomposed himself, straightening out his wrinkled dress shirt, before strolling to the door.

"This is what I mean, Itachi. You are capable of loving him; however, you are incapable of loving him sexually."

The door was shut behind the red head, leaving Itachi to fume. He collapsed only centimeters away from the broken shards of glass, head bowing down in the the process. His hands were brutally scrunched together, leaving a protuberance of white knuckles protruding from his flesh.

"Otouto..." His lips parted, croaking in a bare whisper, "...I want my Sasuke..." His map of silky hair covered his pale features as Itachi dug his face into his knees. He didn't hear the door open.

Warm slender, pale fingers skimmed through Itachi's raven tresses. His head shot up rapidly, and Itachi was faced with a concerned Sasuke, who slowly kneeled down to his level on the tiled floor. He made a move to wipe away the anger and sadness from his face and eyes; Itachi looked away from Sasuke and began fixing his clothing. However, when his hands reached for his unkept hair, his Otouto's left hand stopped him.

Sasuke's right palm combed lightly through his Aniki's hair, smoothing it down efficiently and comforting his Nii-san all the while. He released Itachi's hand once his Aniki understood, and slowly leaned in.

His face stopped centimeters from his Aniki's, as Sasuke's eyes searched around for the sadness lingering in Itachi's obsidian orbs. When the emotions seemed to have vanished momentarily, he pressed his face closer, pecking his Aniki's forehead.

Itachi closed his eyes; his arms, which had been wrapped around his knees, were brought up and around his Otouto's waist, loosely entangling themselves there contently.

His eyelids fluttered when Sasuke spoke against his skin, softly; gently- in a low whisper.

"I love you, Itachi-nii. Don't cry." He trailed his lips lower, brushing a kiss against each of Itachi's eyes before rubbing their cheeks together.

Sasuke cooed at his Nii-san before he wrapped his arms around Itachi in a warm hug.

"Otouto... don't leave me, Otouto. Don't leave me..."

"Aniki..." Sasuke lamented; he'd never seen his Nii-san cry before. "T-they said that I have to, 'tachi-nii... B-but, I'll come visit you, Aniki! I'll visit you everyday! I promise!"

"Don't... lie to me, Otouto... DON'T MAKE A PROMISE YOU CAN'T KEEP!" Itachi raged; he flung himself out of Sasuke's arms and onto the opposite side of the glass.

Itachi retrieved a huge piece of glass from the tiled floor and held it up to the vein in his left wrist.

Sasuke's eyes widened comically. The piece of glass pierced the middle of his Aniki's palm and the thick red streams of blood dripped down his arm. Itachi's next set of words scared Sasuke repeatedly.

It was spoken in a ferocious snarl, the one Sasuke noticed his Nii-san used on a classmate once.

"I swear, Otouto, if you ever lie to me again, Sasuke, I will kill myself and you will never see me again." A thin trail of blood formed from where the glass was still pressed against Itachi's skin.

"N-nii-san... P-please, A-ani-iki... I l-love you. Don't hurt y-yourself, Aniki..." the boy sobbed helplessly as he tumbled forward.. "Aniki, I-I love you, Aniki."

Itachi sneered and added more pressure to his wrist.

"You're lying, Otouto."

"Nii-san, p-please! I'll... I-I... I'll show you, Aniki! I'll show you how much I love y-you, Aniki!" Sasuke stood up and began to slowly descend on his way towards Itachi.

Itachi's eyes narrowed, but he didn't utter a word as he watched Sasuke approach. And when his Otouto did, his glare shifted into a curious glance. He watched carefully as Sasuke raised himself onto his tippy toes. His Otouto's face was marred with tears and blushing cheeks, but he didn't care.

When warm lips pressed against his, Itachi's heart fluttered as he watched Sasuke through his half-lidded eyes. A tongue was lapping desperately against his lower lip and Itachi knew that his Otouto wanted to prove himself. As he parted his own lips, Itachi could feel his Otouto's tongue roam around his moist cavern, trying to imitate what he'd done in the past.

With little resistance, the glass slipped from Itachi's hand- forgotten, and he kissed back with an animalistic force. This was what he wanted. An affirmation. Subconsciously, Itachi slid his hand down his Otouto's torso and into the hem of his pants, wrapping his unbloodied palm around his Otouto's precious gold.

Sasuke whimpered, but he knew it was okay. It was okay that his Aniki was eating his mouth. It was okay that his Aniki was tugging feverishly at his length, making it grow hard. It was okay that his Aniki was trailing a finger to his entrance. It was all okay because Sasuke loved his Aniki.

_TBC..._

_Chapter 19: -Final Chapter-_


	19. Cry For Me

**Chapter 19: Cry For Me**

"Aniki..." Blurry eyes slowly slid open, and Sasuke tried to reach out to find his Nii-san. His sudden movements caused him to flinch terribly and cry out.

The sudden shifting behind Sasuke alerted the young Uchiha, and he tried to call for his Nii-san once again.

"A-Aniki?"

The boy squeaked when he was gently rolled around, his clothed form colliding against Itachi's. His Nii-san must have dressed him again.

"Shh..." A warm palm slid up and down his back. Again. And again.

Sasuke exhaled, peering up to meet the gaze of his beloved Aniki, who was staring lovingly at him. He reached an arm out to grip weakly at Itachi's bicep.

"Do you hurt, Aniki?" he stringed together in a gentle whisper. Sasuke seemed to not know what else to say. He didn't want his Nii-san to hurt himself anymore; when his Aniki cried, it hurt Sasuke too.

When Itachi didn't answer straight away, Sasuke whimpered and stuck closely to his Aniki's body, as if reassuring himself that Itachi's warmth could bathe away his worries. The hand on his back never ceased its soothing.

"Otouto..." When Itachi finally spoke, Sasuke was astonished that his Aniki's voice sounded so helpless and hoarse. Itachi's next set of words literally told Sasuke why. "Do you really love me, Otouto? ... Because I love you... I will always love you, Otouto... Forever and ever ... W-will you... Will you love me forever and ever too?"

His Aniki's voice sounded so hesitant and it made Sasuke worry. His Aniki was always so carefree around him- loving him and taking care of his well-being, but as of now, he seemed panicked and burdened.

"I will always love you, Aniki." Even as Sasuke said this, he bit his lip harshly to contain a sob. There was only so much he could sincerely do to keep his Aniki the way he always was. Recently. his beloved Nii-san acted so much more differently towards him that Sasuke felt responsible for how much he had troubled Itachi.

Itachi suddenly chuckled, bringing Sasuke out of his trance. It didn't sound like a hearty laugh to the younger Uchiha; it was mournful and dull. "They really are going to take me away, huh?"

Sasuke understood what his Nii-san was speaking of when the banging on the door began, accompanied by the shouts of Shikamaru. He clung onto his brother, because somewhere deep down he knew that he wouldn't see his Aniki anymore when he wakes up or goes to bed.

"Aniki, Aniki, I love you. I love you very much."

Itachi patted his head, bidding the boy to cease his tears. "And I love you too, Sasuke..." Itachi said. "Keep your promise to me, my little Otouto," he whispered. Itachi leaned down to peck his Otouto's lips briefly, and when he drew away, the door was tackled down.

"Restrain him, now!!" Shikamaru shouted, voice a few octaves higher than usual. Neji and Sasori watched worriedly from behind.

Three men, wearing black suits, rushed towards Itachi's and pulled stealthily him away from his Otouto. The straightjacket was strapped onto Itachi and before Sasuke could even argue Shikamaru already set orders to haul his Aniki out of the room.

"Aniki..." he whimpered, reaching an arm out as if savoring his Aniki's presence a little longer. "I love you, Itachi."

Itachi's eyes widened at hearing his own name depart from his Otouto's lovely mouth. He regained from shock and smiled reassuringly at Sasuke. "I love you too, Sasuke."

**Bamn.**

The wooden door was shut, leaving Sasuke alone with Neji and Sasori.

The young Uchiha stared at his hands in his lap from his painless sitting position. He was both aware of his friends' stares and the blood and semen left on the sheets.

"Sasuke," Sasori softly murmured, "What did your Nii-san do to you?"

"Nothing."

-

A door opened; two figures entered the room of a drugged Uchiha.

"So this is the patient you've been speaking of, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru nodded. "This is Uchiha Itachi; age-18. And, as I've said before, I believe he has an aggressiveness in behavior triggered through stress, anxiety, a streak of violent and abnormal jealousy, and insecurity."

The psychiatrist nodded. "Does he happen to have any relatives? Close family members?"

The other sighed. "He has a younger brother, though that person seems to trigger these reactions that he performs. Would it be best to restrict him from visiting?"

"No... I would believe that, since this person is dear to him, he wouldn't risk hurting him, especially when he knows that we'll be watching over him during his stay and the visits he receives. He's a smart man. What did you say his IQ is again?"

"218."

"Ah... yes. Therefore, he should be aware that we can take those privileges away from him anytime. He would behave and there shall not be an issue, unless he begins to cause problems, but I would not think so far as of now. He seems like a child of honor."

"So troublesome."

-

"_Hungry, are you, Otouto?" Unlike other hungry babies, Sasuke never cried when his little tummy growled. That is, if he were in Itachi's arms. Instead, he would just stare wide-eyed up at Itachi and suck on his Aniki's finger as if it were a baby bottle._

_Itachi placed him on the __sofa so his palms would be able to complete the job. "Sit there, Otouto. No climbing over the arm rest, okay."_

_Little Sasuke's only answer came out in strings of gibberish, yet Itachi knew he didn't want him to leave him where he was._

"_Just give me a minute, Otouto, alright?" Itachi turned, only taking a step towards the kitchen when a clingy tug attached itself to his leg. Looking down at his little Sasuke, Itachi felt heart-broken at his miserable stare. _

"_'niki!" he wailed, and Itachi's arms froze halfway in reaching him. Eyes widened in astonishment and euphoria as his Otouto's first word spout out of his mouth; Itachi couldn't help the insanely happy grim that spread across his face._

"_... Otouto...__"__ the tears welled in Sasuke's eyes ceased and he peered up at his Aniki through his small black bangs, giving his Aniki his full attention. Itachi embraced him then, pecking his rosy-colored cheeks over and over again._

_"I love you, my little angel," Itachi whispered to him._

Itachi, in his room at the institution, smiled gently in his sleep. Sasuke, in his new room at Sasori's house, cried in his sleep.

_-End of Perverse and the Perverted: Molestation-_

**A/N: I know, I really hate this ending too, but I assure you, the series will end in happiness. The sequel will be out soon. It will be named: ****"****Asylum.****"**** I hope you all read and review for it too. **

**- Hell Jashin**


End file.
